The Original Midwest Academy
by Marna
Summary: Fred and Alexia have gone back in time, but can they get home? Find out how they plan to solve this delema in CHAPTER SIXTEEN: THE MEETING! ~HEY PEOPLES! I'M BACK!~ R&R PLEASE!!!
1. Prolog

Hi

Hi! It's me, Marna! I've had this idea burning in my brain for a long time, so I thought, what the heck, why not? This story takes place in the U.S.A. I'm American, so sue me! **Mob of angry lawyers begin attacking her with brief cases** Not literally, dang-it! **Fends off attack, unconscious bodies are now lying around on the ground** Good, now on with the story!

P.S. I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does.

Midwest Academy

Prolog

It was the last day of school. Next year my friends and I would be going to middle school. I couldn't wait for that bell to ring. I couldn't wait for my life as a big kid to begin. 

The bell rang, and I could hear the fifth graders across the school cheer loudly as was tradition. I ran out of the classroom along with my twin brother Andrew. We looked identical, except for the fact I was a girl and he was a boy and he was slightly taller than me. We had the same curly red hair, the same green eyes, and the same light skin with freckles. I grabbed my coat and bag out of the locker we shared and ran outside to wait for my friends. 

The first one to come up was John Turner. "Hi Alexia! Hi Andy!" He said, high-fiving me and my brother. He was a tall, blonde haired, blue eyed boy, about the same height as my brother. I heard some girls thought he was cute. I thought he was my friend. He was in soccer, along with my brother. You could call them jocks, I guess. 

Then came Katey Kreves. She was the same height as me, brown eyes, and long light brown hair reaching her mid-back like me. She had played flute in the fifth grade band. I had played percussion. We had been best friends since third grade when she had moved here to Michigan. Andy also had a huge crush on her. "Oh I can't wait to get home!" She said. All four of us agreed. 

Lastly, Jeff Brattle and Amber Jovel came up together. Amber and Jeff looked sad. "Hi guys." She mumbled. Amber was small, short black hair and shiny black eyes. She was half Chinese. She and Jeff had been in the school choir. Jeff was also small. He had messy brown hair and blue eyes. I had met them in the choir, but I didn't like it. We stayed friends though.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"My parents say I might be going to a different school then you next year," She answered. "Jeff might be too."

"Really?" John answered. "What a coincidence! I might be too!" 

"Yeah, but it's not for certain."

"You guys can't go!" Andy said. 

"Don't worry, I'll still be here," Katey replied. This brightened Andy's face completely. Yup, pathetic. He liked her too much.

"John!" John's mother called from the car. His dad was with her too. They were weird people. Them and Amber's parents. We could never go to Amber's or John's house. They always made some excuse. Once I over heard them talking at the Open House with Jeff's dad. They had mentioned something about "muggle schools" and "I hope my child gets excepted to the school". I didn't understand. What was a muggle? Sounded funny when I said it. 

"I gotta go, see ya' later!" He said over his shoulder. He waved and disappeared into the car.

I saw mom pull up. "Andy, that's us, we'd better go." 

"Bye Katey!" He said, smiling.

"Bye guys!" I called. 

We then turned our back on our old school, our past. And we faced the future. But if I knew what was going to happen to me in the near future, I never would have believed you. After all, magic is something in fairy tales, right?...

Well, how is it? I spent the entire chapter explaining characters some what. I didn't have any idea how to start it. Don't worry, I'll have the actual story start in the next chapter.

Yes, this story takes place in Michigan, USA.

The names of my characters, schools, teachers, ect. are completely fake. If there is anyone who happens to have the same name as my characters, I assure you it is complete coincidence.

Please R&R or there's no more story!


	2. Chapter One: The Start of a New Life

Chapter One

I'm Back! Here's Chapter One! There's a slight twist in the story, that some of you might geuss as you read. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter One

                  It was about one month after the end of school. I still hadn't heard from Amber or Jeff. John had called Andy and told him that it was confirmed that he would be going to a boarding school somewhere in the northern peninsula of Michigan. Andy told me he didn't say at all what the school was called or why he couldn't write to us. All he said was that he wished we could go to. 

                  I sat on my bed, looking through my fifth grade year book. My fingers stopped on a page. It was a picture of all six of us at the swings. Andy and I were in the middle, Kate next to Andy, John next to me, and Amber and Jeff on the ends. Tears began to slip down my cheek as I realized I'd never see John, Amber or Jeff again. 

                  "Alexia! Andrew! Get down here! I have something to show you!" My mom called. I quickly got up and ran out my bedroom door, leaving the book on my bed. I could tell Andy was right behind me, even though he didn't make a noise. Call it a gift. Andy had that talent, he could sneak up on anybody and not have them notice him. It's what made him such a good soccer player. 

                  "Yeah Mommy?" I asked, skidding to a halt in front of him, my brother stopping next to me. "Whatcha need?" 

                  My mother took out two letters, written on old parchment. I didn't know what they were, but I had a feeling they had something to do with mom's happy face. I liked it when she looked like that. It reminded me so much of myself. She had flaming red hair, just like my brother and me. She had told us that her whole family had the same color hair and freckles. My daddy had black hair though and no freckles, the comeplete oposite of my mom. He was a teacher somewhere at a boarding school. I didn't know which one, somewhere in the states. He came home once in a while, but never stayed long.

I remembered the last time she looked as happy as she did, her eyes shining and freckles showing broghtly. It was when we were watching Sabrina The Teenage Witch after school one day and Andy had asked if witches were real. Mommy said they were, but they used wands for magic and went to school to learn. Andy didn't believe her, but I did. I always wanted to be a witch.

                  "Come sit down," Mom said, directing us to the couch. She sat down and we followed sui. "Kids, do you remember when I used to tell you stories about a school of magic called Hogwarts?" 

                  "Yeah, but that's just fairy tales Mom, we know it's not true," Andy said. 

                  "I never said I didn't believe her!" I snapped, sticking my toung out at him. He stuck hi stoung out at me and we had a silent battle, which ended in Andy laughing at my red face matching my hair. 

                  "Children listen," She began again. _Uh-oh._ I thought. _She used the word children! It must be really important!_

                  _I know, she rarely does._ A voice in my head said, which sounded strangly like my brother. I looked at Andy, a confused look spreading over both our faces.

                  "Doesn't anyone greet their father anymore?" My father asked, walking into the room. His messy, black hair was extra messy, like he had been driving in the car with the windows rolled down.

                  "Daddy!" I said, running up to him. He lifted me up into his arms and kissed me twice on each cheek. He ruffled Andy's hair as Andy walked up to him. "I missed you so much!" I continued.

                  "She's looking more and more like you every time I see her," Dad said to Mom, as he kissed her. 

                  "Yes, but they have your eyes," She said back to him. It was true. We did have my daddy's green eyes. 

                  "_EWIE!_ Mommy and Daddy are _KISSING!_" I giggled, shifting my weight in my father's arms.

                  "Pumpkin, come on and sit down next to your brother, we have a serious mater to discuss," My mom said, using my old nickname.

                  My dad looked at her. "It's that time, isn't it?"

                  "You know we couldn't hide it from them forever," She replied. Mom turned to us, noticing the confused looks on our faces. "Kids, listen. Your father and I are magic people. I'm a witch and he's a wizard."

"HAHAHA! Very funny Mom!" Andy laughed, obviously thinking it was a joke. I knew it wasn't. Mom and Dad were using their serious faces and they never joke around when they use their serious faces. "Cause I'm not believing a word you're saying."

                  "Well, then these had better prove it to you." She handed him one of the letters, and handing me one. "They came for you today."

                  I slowly admired the letter. It was on yellow partchment, written in scarlet writing. Slowly, I opened the envelope, careful not to rip the envelope. Inside was two sheets of paper. I read the first one slowly.

MIDWEST ACADEMY 

_Of_ MAGIC

~-~-~-~-~-~

Principle: Cassandra Greendrovel

Dear Miss Potter,

                  We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Midwest Academy of Magic. You will find enclosed a full list of necissary books and equipment you will need for your first year.

Semester begins on September 1. We await your reply no later than July 31. 

Yours sincerly,

Gregory Dools

Gregory Dools, 

Assistant Principal 

I switched letters with my brother to see if they were the same. The only difference was that his said Mr. Potter.

                 "You aren't joking, are you?" Andy finally whispered, too shocked to speak.                        

Well, could you geuss the parents? Write that in your review, so I can know for sure. I'm sure you all know, it's pretty obvious at the end. I hope you liked it, more is on the way. I should finish this pretty soon, concidering the roll I'm on.

Questions? Coments? All are welcome!

R&R PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter Two: Truths Revieled

Thank you all for your wonderful comments

Thank you all for your wonderful comments. I read all your geusses and I must say, they were pretty good. This story is surprising even me. It is going a totally different way then I originaly planned.

Now, on to Chapter Two!

P.S. I don't own Harry Potter, but I do own the charectors made up in this fic.

P.S.S This is finally done! The next time you'll see a chapter it will be chapter three!

Chapter Two TRUTHS REVIELED

I just stared at my letter unblinking. It had said the name Miss _Potter, _not Miss Weasley, which is what we had gone by since before I could remember. Somehow, I knew this was true.

"So, now do you believe us Andy?" Mom asked. "Is this proof enough?" 

"Definently," My brother said. "Just answer me one question."

"I'll see if I can," My father said.

"Why have you kept this a secret from us? If you were a wizard and a witch, why hide the truth from us?" 

"It was hard, especially on us. But it was for a good reason," My father's face became very dark. "You see, when we lived In Britain Voldemort attacked. We had to protect you, and ourselves so we left and went into hiding here in U.S.A. Now, Voldemort had disappeared after a few years, and we decided to stay here, we liked it. At Midwest you will use your real last name, not Weasley. Besides, no one uses his or her real name in the muggle world. They always change their name."

"So technically, we're still not safe?" I asked.

"No, we're not. Voldemort is still out there, but he is slowly dying. He was unable to gain immortality, and therefore is vulnerable. But I want you to go to school and enjoy yourself. If anything happens to us, you will go to Hogwarts and stay with your cousins."

"So we have cousins? Another secret kept?" I asked again.

"For your own protection. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll meet them someday." Mom winked at Dad. They knew something I did not, that bugged me. 

"Mom, I have one more question. Are John, Katey, Jeff, and Amber magic folk too?" Andy asked.

"Yes, they are, although I'm not sure about Katey. She might be muggle. Amber is moving this year, and won't be going to your school. So John and Jeff will be at your school."

"Go up to bed kids, tomorrow we'll go and buy your school supplies." Mom said, watching us leave the room. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was seven o'clock the next morning when Dad came in to wake me up. I opened my eyes slightly, and saw him throwing open the black curtains. I moaned and turned on my side away from the window. I heard my dad laugh. "Come on Alex, time to wake up. You don't want to miss out on getting your school supplies! I promise you it will be fun!"

"What can be fun about shopping? I'm not the mall type Dad. Just give me a pair of comfy jeans and a baggy shirt and I'll be fine."

"Ah, this is different. You have to buy a uniform. Besides, it'll be fun. Trust me." 

I sighed and sat up, my long red hair tangled. My thick bangs were sticking up on end. Dad laughed. "What?" I asked. 

"You remind me of Ron," He said. "You're just like him."

"No, I'm not. From what I can guess, he was more like Andy. I'm no jock."

"Yeah, but you're not a girly-girl either, are you?"

"I guess not." I climbed out of bed, my nightshirt falling above my knees. "I'll be down in a minute Dad."

He left and I shut the door and locked it. I changed into a pair of slightly baggy blue jeans and a slightly tight green t-shirt. I didn't have anything else to wear. I sat in front of my mirror and brushed out my hair. It began to frizz. "Ah man..." I said to myself, annoyed. "Now it'll be frizzy all day." I pulled it back into a ponytail and ran down stairs.

A pair of groggy faces greeted me. Mom was looking sick, like she had just thrown-up and Andy was falling asleep, his head inches from his bowl of cereal, his bangs already brushing the top of the milk. "Mom? Are you ok?" I asked, getting a glass of orange juice from the fridge. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just an upset stomach, that's all." She took out a thin stick from her pocket. I looked at it for a minute and then assumed it was a wand. She tapped the frying pan and eggs began cooking. "You don't mind if I use magic, do you? I'm not feeling up to cooking eggs for you this morning."

"Nah, that's ok. I'd like to see some." I said. I sat down at my seat across from Andy and poked him with my finger. He jumped and glared at me.

"Don't do that Alex." He said, mumbling as he began to fall asleep again.

Dad walked in and saw mom sitting down while the eggs cooked themselves and then floated down on a plate and landed in front of me. "Ah, not a good morning huh? Well, as soon as you're all finished, we can leave." He greeted, and left for the living room. 

I finished my food, took care of my plate and ran into the living room to see what he was doing. He was making a fire in the fire place! In the middle of June! He didn't have any wood, I could tell, and was about to wave his wand when I walked in. "Hi there Alex." I sat down next to him. "You want to give it a try?" He asked, turning to me. I looked back at him, confusion crossing my face. He handed me the wand in his hand. "Now, take this and say Blazorona[[1]][1] while waving it in the fire place."

I felt like a moron. "OK...Um..." I waved the wand over the fireplace and said "Blazorona." Sparks started, but that was it. It made me feel even more stupid and I blushed, making my face match my hair.

"Not bad, not bad at all for your first try. You'll get better when you start learning." He took the wand back and said it himself, a roaring fire began almost instantly.

"Are we ready to go? Do you have everything? Your shoes? Your jacket?" Mom asked. We all nodded. She took a flower pot from off the mantel and peered into it. "We're almost out. Looks like we'll have to get some more while we're out." She took a bit of powder from the flower pot. Mom and Dad once told me I had knocked it over by accident when I was three and attempted to eat the poweder. I was sick for a week after that, my dad said. "Now, we're going to travel by floo powder."

"How do we travel by floo powder?" I asked.

_By eating it! _Andy laughed. It was him! I could tell by his laugh. So it was true that twins had a telepathic link.

_Oh shut up! I was three! _I snapped back at him. _And if Dad hadn't come in you would have eaten it too!_

_Grrrrrr..._

_Stop growling at me! It's impolite!_

_Shut up!_

_You!_

_Make me!_

__"Stop fighting you two!" Mom yelled.

"How did you know we were fighting?" I asked, sticking my tongue at Andy.

"I'm your mother, I know such things." She started a fire in the fireplace. After a minute or two, she tossed the powder into the fire, causing it to turn green and burn very high. "Now, you just walk in and say where you want to go. Andy, take Alexia's hand and go together so you're not scared and you don't get separated. I remember when your father of course was so scared his first time he ended up in Knocturn Alley instead of Diagon Alley."

"Oh come on, it wasn't my fault. I didn't grow up with it as common transportation." Dad said, scratching his head.

I took my brother's hand in mine and nodded.

"Say Michigan Gringotts, and you should get there," Dad grabbed a large pouch and two smaller ones. "I'll follow you through. If you get lost, then just get up, look around and stay put."

We stepped into the fire. I was scared, but it didn't hurt, in fact, it tickled. "Michigan Gringotts!" I shouted. I attempted to open my eyes, but I felt dizzy as I saw fireplaces zoom past me.

It stopped quickly and I fell forward, loosing my grip on my brother's hand. "Ow, I hit my elbow," I whined. 

"That's nothing, I hit my knee," He replied.

"We had better move; Mom and Dad could be coming any second."

"Wait, are we in Michigan Gringotts?" Andy asked, as we stepped from the fireplace.

"Yup, sure are," I said as Mom appeared in the fireplace. Dad came through a moment later, his hair ruffled, revealing his scar.

"Now Alexia, Andrew, we'll get our money and then we'll get your stuff." She pulled out the list of stuff. "Ah yes..." And she read it out loud.

MIDWEST ACADEMY

_Of_ MAGIC

~-~-~-~-~-~

UNIFORMS

First-year students will require:

1.Three sets of plain work robes (forest green, black trim)

2.One plain pointed hat (forest green, black trim)

3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hid or similar)

4.One winter cloak (forest green with gold fastenings)

5.Two sets of dress robes (color of your choice)

Please note that all students' clothes should carry nametags

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells _(Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_A Beginers' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Switch

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _by Phllyida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fantastic Beats and Where to Find Them _by Newt Scamander

_The Dark Arts: How to Protect Yourself _by Harry James Potter

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set of glass or crystal phials

1 telescope

1 set bass scales

Students may also bring an owl AND a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE ALOUD THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS. HOWEVER, USING THEM IS PROHIBITED UNTIL THEY HAVE RECIEVED PERMISSION FROM THE TEACHERS

"Wow, things don't change much in different countries, do they?" Dad said as she finished reading the list. "We had the same books when I was a student."

"Where do we get our money?" I asked. "You didn't bring any money, did you?"

"No, we'll get it at the bank. Which is where we are." Mom took us out of the special fireplace room. I looked around; the place was huge! The whole building was made of white marble. But that wasn't surprised the most. The place was run by goblins! Like the goblins from the books Mom and Dad bought for Andy and me when we were little. She spread her arms out for dramatic effect. "This is the Michigan branch of Gringotts Bank!"

"Wow!" Andy and I whispered. We were silent as we took the trip to our bank vault, silent as we gazed upon the amount of money, and silent as Mom explained the bronze coins were Knuts, the silver ones were Sickles, and the gold ones were Galleons. There are twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle and seventeen Sickles to a Galleon. Dad took out a bag of money and then took out enough to fill the smaller bags. 

The next moment we spoke was when we had gotten back on the busy street. There were families all over the place walking. Children were laughing and lugging packages around. Mom turned to us. "Now Alexia, Andrew, this money is for you." She handed us each a bag. "You may spend it as you like. Save some though, you'll need it for the ride there." She turned to my father. "Now, why don't you go look at the "candy" and I'll take them to get their robes." She winked at Dad.__

Andy and Iand followed mom as she headed down the street toward a shop called Madam Douglas's Wizard Robes for All Occasions! I looked around at the people around me. Many of the adults were wearing robes of all different colors. The kids were all wearing muggle stuff.

We walked into the shop. A woman greeted us. "New students huh? Going to Midwest are you?" We shook our heads vigorously. She looked at us curiously[[2]][2]. "I met some people a little while ago, looked just like you." She led me to a room and I climbed up on the stool. She looked at me, most likely deciding what color I looked best in for my dress robes. The woman left to retrieve the fabric. 

There was an older girl next to me who was being sized too. She looked at me, "What's your name? Mine's Danielle." She asked. She had a pale-like face and blonde hair. She looked familiar. I thought I knew her from somewhere.

"Alexia, but my friends call me Alex," I answered. "Are you going to Midwest?"

"Yeah, my dad's getting my supplies and my mom's getting my books. My little brother John's being fitted in another room." She sounded too board. 

"John?"

"Yeah, John." 

Two women came back into the room, carrying cloth in their arms. While we were being sized, Danielle and I continued talking. 

"I really want to get a good racing broom," Danielle said and she held her arms out as they were measured. "The firebolts are really good."

"Hmm.." I answered.

"Yeah, it's so good, they haven't been able to come out with a better model. But it's really expensive and no one can afford them. The Nimbus 2500 is pretty good, almost as good as the Firebolt and less expensive. Do you have your own broom?" 

"Nope."

"Ever played Quidditch or Quod before?"

"Nope, I'm not the athletic type."__

_"What a pity. I'm hoping to get into Erie. It's supposed to be the equivalent of Slytherin and that was my old house. My parents had to go through a lot of trouble to get me to go to Hogwarts, but they decided to keep me over here this year. I'm a third year. My brother's starting his first year. You are too, aren't you?"_

"Yeah."

"What house do you think you'll get in? I would hate it if I get into Huron, they're annoying little happy people. By the way, what's your last name?"

I was glad I was done, because I really didn't want to answer anymore of her questions. I took my bag of robes and headed out front. Andy was standing there, a bag in his hands, and a look of shock on his face. 

_What's wrong? _I asked him.

_John was here, John Turner. He told me his older sister was here too, but I never knew he had a sister. _

"Mom, what's wrong?" I asked, as I noticed she was glaring at Danielle and John's father.

"Draco Malfoy. Those are his kids." She muttered.

"But their last name isn't Malfoy, it's Turner." I said.

"No, that's their mother's last name. Never thought they'd come here." She turned her gaze away and led us outside. Dad was waiting with a huge grin on his face. He whispered something in her ear and she turned, stunned in the direction he had pointed. I looked as well. 

There was a small group of people. Four adults and six kids. All but two with flaming red hair, and those who didn't have it were the only females, a woman and a young girl about ten. The man with red hair who did not have an identical twin looked back at us. His eyes full of surprise and his mouth fell open. "Harry?" He called, his voice unbelieving. The group fell silent and looked at us. 

The woman with brown hair smiled and practically squealed in delight, ran and embraced my mom and dad. "I've missed you guys so much."

Well, I was going to write more, but this sounded like a good place to stop. I'm working on Chapter Three as we speak. 

P.S. I read in the new Quidditch Through The Ages that Quod is a popular sport in the wizarding world over here in the U.S. 

Questions? Comments? All are welcome!

R&R PLEASE!

  


[[1]][3] I don't know what the spell is for a fire.

[[2]][4] It rhymes!

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftn2
   [3]: #_ftnref1
   [4]: #_ftnref2



	4. Chapter Three: Family Found

Well, I have read all your reivews

Well, I have read all your reivews. I must say, they're not many! What happened?

This chapter finishes up the shopping trip, just letting you know.

P.S. This chapter (and all the chapters before and after) is dedicated to Iris (Nicole). Her grandma just died in the hospital, unplugged is the better term. Lets all have a moment of silence. This story has nothing to do with death, yet (I'm not sure if I will add death to this story), but I felt I should do this. It was also the day after her birthday this happened. This is my present to her. 

Happy Birthday Nicole! 

**Sniff** And to add to this, her parents were mad at her the day before and the day of her grandmother's death.

Now, on to Chapter Three!

Chapter Three

Family Found

Mom was acting like she was a girl again. Something I hadn't seen her do since two years ago at Christmas when she had received a Christmas card from someone, she wouldn't say who. "Oh my word, Hermione! It's been so long! I've missed you too! What are you doing here?" 

"Fred and George, they're here on business and we sort of tagged along." The woman called Hermione took my mother's hand. "Oh come Ginny! I want you to meet my children!" She pulled my mother after her. 

I looked at my brother and then at my dad. He still had that stupid grin on his face. When my mom looked back at him, he went to join them and Andy and I were left to just stand there, taking in what was going on. There _were children, six of them. A girl about ten with long bushy brown hair, a boy our age, two boys about thirteen who were identical twins and two older boys who I couldn't guess their age. All of them had red hair except for the girl. From what I could gather, they were as surprised and annoyed as we were. _

_So Andy, wanna take a chance at saying hi? I asked him._

_I guess so. Are these kids our cousins? He replied back._

_Yup, why else would they look like mom? _

_You're right._

_Of course I am. I'm always right! Did you forget I was the top student in the class?_

_Brainy-ack._

_I'll take that as a compliment. I walked over to the boy my age. He looked like all the other boys except that he had brown eyes and a book in front of his face. "Whatcha readin'?" I asked him. "Looks interestin'."_

He looked up at me. Yes, up. He was an inch or two shorter then me. "Who are you?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry, forgot that part." I stuck my hand out. "I'm Alexia Lillian Potter. My mom was Ginny Weasley, now she's Potter and my father is Harry Potter. We're cousins."

He took my hand and shook it. "I'm Thomas Weasley. Don't ask me my middle name, you don't want to know. It's obvious we're cousins, why else the red hair and freckles?"I sat there listening to his accent. I hadn't heard an English accent in person and it sounded so cool. 

"I guess so. That's my twin over there." I said, pointing to Andy who was still standing away from the group. "He'd want to introduce himself, but seems how he's not here, pretend I'm him." I put on my best imitation of him, which was pretty good, considering I would do that at school and no one would notice a difference in us. "I'm Andrew James Potter, soccer player extraordinaire." I said, shaking his hand again. _Andy, I hope you realize I just introduced us. Better get over here._

_He didn't reply, but walked over to us. "Is my sis trying to impersonate me again?" He asked. _

"Yeah, and she's doing a good job at it. My name's Tom, don't call me Tommy of ya' know what's good for you." He said smiling.

"Hey Tommy!" One of the twins said. "Trying to sound impressive? Don't you know you should stick to your books?" There was a smack as hand met head. The oldest boy had done it.

"Shut up Colin. Give my brother a break for once." The boy said. "Go bug that girl from Midwest we saw earlier."

"Shove it Mathew!" Colin answered, glaring at him. "Maybe I should just tell Carol that you've been cheating on her."

"But I haven't!" He snapped. "If you do I'll...!"

He was interrupted by the ending of the adults conversation. Mom turned back to Andy and me. "Alexia, Andrew, I'd like to introduce you to your relatives." She turned me to face Hermoinie and the man without the twin. "This is your Aunt Hermione and your Uncle Ron. Their children are Elizabeth, the little girl over there. She's ten." The girl nodded, blushed, and hid behind her mother. "Then there's Tom, but you've already met him. Then there's Devin, he's fourteen. Lastly, Mathew and he's sixteen."I turned my gaze to the adult twins. "These guys, who act like they're still teenagers, are your Uncles Fred and George. Fred's sons are Colin and John. They're twins, obviously."

"Do twins run in the family or something?" I asked. The adults laughed. 

"We're going to spend lunch with them." She put some extra money into our pouches. "Why don't you, Andy and Tom go buy your wands. I'll pick up your books and other equipment and we'll meet back at the Four Witch's Restaurant at noon?" I nodded and the three of us headed down the street toward the wand shop.

"It's sort of funny." Tom said after a while. "When my dad, mom and Uncle Harry were kids, they used to hang out together all the time and it was two boys and one girl. Uncle Harry was the Quidditch player, Dad was athletic, but not much of a player, and Mom was a bookworm and straight A student. I think I can cover that role."

"Nu-uh." I said. "I'm the bookworm. I got top marks in my class."

"Yeah Alex, but you always played really well when the class would play baseball. Heck, you were such a good outfielder, the gym teacher suggested you try out for the league next season, but you never did."

"What's baseball?" Tom asked.

"It's complicated. Basically my sister could catch anything you threw at her, any size. Even in the middle of the night and it was the size of a marble, she could catch it." Andy said.

"Oh..." Tom said, not really understanding it at all. He stopped in front of a building. In it's window was a single chair with a single wand on it. "Here we are. Warder's Wands. Right, well come on, we can't stay here all day."He lead us inside the shop. Boxes of wands lay everywhere, some wands were on chairs, others on the floor. 

A small man about my height, walked into the main room, which was where we were. "Ah...Weasleys I take it?" He said. "Yes, my cousin told me about you. You know, the owner of Olivanders? Yes, and what's this!" He said stepping up to Andy and I. "Potter I take it? Yes, you have your father's eyes. but your mother's hair and freckles." 

"Now, who's first?" Mr. Warder asked. Tom nodded. "How about you? Your the youngest son of Ron and Hermione Weasley, correct?" Again, Tom nodded. Mr. Warder walked over to a box on the floor and pulled out a wand. "Willow, eleven inches, whippy. Phoenix feather. Try it." It didn't work. Neither did the next seven, but on the eighth, it did. It was Mahogany, sturdy, twelve inches and dragon heart strings. He paid seven galleons for it.

"I'll go next," Andy said. The first wand he tried worked. It was white pine,ten inches, single female unicorn tail hair. 

At last it was my turn. We went through a ton, the pile slowly growing. We must have been there for an hour. "Redwood, seven inches, dragon heart strings." Mr. Warders said. It didn't work. None of them worked for her. Finally Mr. Warders stopped and thought to himself. "I wonder...it's possible...I heard it worked for your father." He climbed up a ladder to reach the top shelf. It was a dusty box. "White pine, eleven inches, single female unicorn tail hair. Give it a try." I took it and felt a warm growing in my body and exiting through my fingers. "Interesting...Very interesting...." He mumbled.

"What's interesting?" I asked as I paid sixteen galleons for both our wands. 

"The white pine is from the same tree, as is the unicorn hair. It seems you share a very close bond between you two. Closer than most twins. I've had many come in here and none of them had such a closeness in wand types as you."He answered, taking the money.

We left the shop and headed back down the street towards the restaurant. I looked at my watch. It was twelve thirty! "Oh crap!" I said. "We're late! Mom and Dad are going to kill us when we get back."

"Mom's gunna give me a lecture like you would not believe!" Tom said. "She has this thing with being on time."

We raced down the streets, passing people I would have recognized had I gone slower. Soon we arrived at the restaurant. We had to push ourselves through the huge crowd to get to the front of it all. When the waitress saw us, she told us to follow her. She had that look about her that told me she was extremely annoyed with us being late. My mom had that same look when we got back to the table. 

"Where were you guys?" She asked, her voice on the verge of yelling. "I specifically told you guys to meet us here at twelve o'clock! What held you up?"

"Ginny, you're beginning to sound like our mother," Uncle Ron said frowning.

"Well someone should!" She snapped back at him as we took our seats at the round table. 

"We were selling toilet seats!" Tom said, making something funny up. At least he tried. Uncle Fred and Uncle George smiled, but quickly stopped when my mom shot them a glare. "Just kidding...er...getting our wands took forever. Alexia took about forty-five minutes."

"Oh, well then, that's ok." She said, cooling down and blushing slightly. I looked at the floor and noticed many bags of stuff. _They must have finished shopping. I thought to myself. __I just hope I can get a broom and an animal. Mom'll probably say no though._

__

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After a long lunch, my new-found relatives sadly had to leave. We said good-bye outside the restaurant. Mom and Dad winked at our uncles and aunt when they said we would see them soon. God I hate it when adults do that

.Mom turned to us. "How about we go get you kids a special treat?" She asked.

"A broom?" Andy asked happily. His face fell when Dad shook his head. 

"No, you don't need one yet." He said. "But we are going to get you something just as nice." They took out blind folds and put them around our eyes so we could not see. We walked for a little while and suddenly the air smelled of cat. I began to hear mewing sounds. _Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Andy?_

_The list said something about brining a cat to school, didn't it? Maybe that's why we're here. _He replied.

_I'm getting a kitten! I'm getting a kitten! _I thought in a sign-song way. 

"Alright kids, go pick one." Mom removed my blind-fold. There were cats all over the place. The store was Cats 'R Us. I began looking at each cage individually. I couldn't pick, they were all beautiful. I wasn't much of a cat lover because I had never owned one, so I didn't know the different types. All I had had was a gold fish named The Big One. Andy owned one named The Small One. I must have looked at one hundred different cages before they started looking cool. There were emerald-colored cats, ruby-colored cats, and more. I finally came across the perfect kitten. It was a snowy-white kitten and it was a match made in heaven. It looked at me and began mewing pitifully. I couldn't resist. "Mom, Dad! I want this one! Please can I have this one?" I began jumping up and down like I was five. 

Mom looked at Dad. "It's extremely expensive. Can we afford it?"

"Ginny, we can afford a whole fleet of Firebolts if we wanted to buy that many. I'm sure we can afford this cat." He looked at the price tag, his eyes widened and he stepped back. "This one's expensive! More than I was planning on spending." He looked at my pleading eyes. "Oh alright, will get this one." 

I was about to shout "Yay," when Andy began pointing to a black kitten, as in night without any moon or stars black. "Can I have him? Please can I have him?" Of course Mom and Dad gave in. They wouldn't tell us how much they spent on it, but Dad was grumbling about it when he paid for it. 

With our many bags of stuff floating beside us, and us carrying our new kittens in their cages, we headed back into Gringotts. Night had already fallen, and we were ready to go to bed. We headed back into the fireplace room and traveled by floo powder back home. Leaving the bags in the living room, I slowly climbed the stairs and slowly changed into my night dress. I was asleep before I hit the pillow. 

Well, how was it? Good? I hope so. These chapters are taking forever to write. My parents keep yelling at me because I'm spending every hour of every day on the computer. 

Oh, well. Parents just don't understand these things. Writing fanfic is my life! Which is quite pitiful.

Questions? Comments? All are welcome!

R&R PLEASE!


	5. Chapter Four: The Journey Begins

Here is Chapter Four

Here is Chapter Four! I'm on a role now! I should be finishing this story, hopefully, by the end of Spring Break (April 22, 2001). A chapter a day, a lot of work on my part.

Chapter Four!

Enjoy!

Chapter Four

The Journey Begins

The weeks began to inch themselves along. I began spending all my time snuggled up in front of the fire with one of my school books, most poof the time _A History of Magic _or The _Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)._Aurora, my little white kitten, would sit on my shoulder or on the arm of the chair, mewing softly. Mom and Dad had already given me a lecture of proper edicate and that some things were not right to say at school. When they mentioned mudblood and told us what it was, their faces became full of discust.

Finally, the night before September 1st rolled around. Mom and Dad called me upstairs, to pack my stuff up no doubt. Aurora climbed onto my shoulder, she knew she was too small to climb the stairs. "Coming Mom!" I yelled. 

Mom and Dad were lugging two large trunks from the attic. "Alexia, come haul this thing into your room. We have to get Andy's out. Watch it, here it comes." Down floated a large trunk. It landed right in front of me. Aurora jumped from my shoulder onto the top of the trunk. I grabbed the handle of it and attempted to drag it into my bedroom, but it wouldn't even budge. Aurora seemed to smile at me, like she was laughing.

A thought struck me. _Hey Andy! You're reading the charms book aren't you? _I asked my brother.

_Yeah? Why? Need to know something? _He asked back. 

_Yeah, what's the spell for levitation?_

_Um...let me check... _He didn't respond for a few minutes, I assumed he was looking for it. _Found it! Levitation, um it's _Win_-gar-_diumlevi_-o-_sa_. Make the gar nice and long._

_Thanks Andy._

_No problem sis, now shut up so I can read._

__I looked at my kitten. "Alright Aurora, how about I give it a shot?" I asked. It looked as if she had nodded. I took out my wand from my front overalla pocket and swished it around. "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The trunk floated about three feet into the air. Startled, Aurora jumped to the ground. I smiled. "Got it on my first try! Cool!" I put Aurora back on top of the trunk and pulled it into my room. It was practically weightless. Mom walked in at that moment. 

I smiled at her. "How do I get this thing down?" Mom waved her wand and it floated back to the ground. 

"Oh Alex, I bet you're going to be top of the first years at your school." She hugged me. I felt like it was a "whatever" moment. She let go. "Now, let's start packing you up, ok?" 

We spent an hour or two slowly going through everything, then packing it up. Mom gave me a few framed photographs. There was one taken of me and my friends from school, one of Mom, Dad, Andy and I at Andy's and my eleventh birthday we had spent at the park, one that was recently taken at Tree Grove Alley of all my relatives I had met, and one of my father, mother and their friends from Hogwarts in their seventh year. I looked at them, amazed. The pictures were moving! They smiled up at me and waved. 

"How did you get these?" I asked her, my mouth hanging open. 

"A special potion," She answered as if it were nothing. 

We finished packing everything. The last three things to go was a cat basket for Aurora, one of my uniforms to change into and a diary that Mom made me promise I would write in every day. Finally, I closed the lid. The top of the trunk a name was inscribed on it. "Virginia Weasley," I read out loud. "That's you isn't it?" I asked her.

"Yes it is. This was my old trunk. Your brother's getting your father's." She said. She waved her wand, muttered something and my name, Alexia Lillian Potter, appeared below hers. "Now, hop into bed. I'll tuck you in. You have a busy day tomorrow."

She pulled the covers up to my head, pecked me on my forehead and turned out the lights. "Goodnight pumpkin," She said. I fell asleep two minutes later.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Do we have everything?" Mom asked worriedly the next morning. We had all woken up at six in the morning, it was now seven. She and Dad had already packed our trunks up into the car. "Do you have your wands?" She asked us. We nodded, it was the third time she asked us that question. She checked her watch. "Alright, I'll pack your lunches and then we will head out the door."

It was one hour later when we finally left. We would have left earlier, but Sirius (Andy's kitten, he had named him after Dad's godfather Sirius Black) was refusing to go into his travel cage. After about fifteen times of me asking "Where are we going?" Dad told us we were going to the Metro Airport. We were taking a charter flight or something like that. I didn't know what a charter flight was, but I trusted my parents. Besides, I think that if I had opened my mouth again, I would have gotten yelled at. 

After an hour or so in the car, I was pretending to be asleep, and Andy was poking me with his wand, watching my hair turn all different colors. Mom and Dad were trying to hide laughs as my hair turned from bright pink to orange with red spots. Finally I sat up, changed my hair back to normal, and laughed along with my family as I did the same to my brother. Finally, we pulled into the airport parking lot. 

We climbed out of the car and we headed to the trunk. Mom and Dad transfigured our trunks into light-weight travel bags, and changed the cages to small bags as well. They calmed our fears by saying Sirius and Aurora could still breathe, and the bags would change back once we got on the plane. We just had to get them through baggage check. 

"Hurry Harry, it's 9:30! The plane leaves at 10:00!" Mom said, rushing us into the building. She looked at another piece of yellow parchment. "Let's see. Gate 23 ½ , that's this way." We went through baggage check with no problems and were now heading for gate 23. When we got there, we saw gate 23 and gate 24, but no gate 23 ½ . 

"Mom? Dad? Where's the gate?" I asked, believing this was all a little stupid. 

"Right there," Mom said, pointing to part of the wall. It was a blank wall. How the heck were we supposed to go through it? There was a family walking up to the gate right after us.

"Daddy? Mommy? How do I get to the gate?" A small voice I recognized asked.

I turned around quickly and my hunch was confirmed. "Katey!" I screamed, running up to her. 

"Alexia!" She screamed, running up to me. We embraced, something we would not usually do under other circomstances. "You're a witch too? How cool! We're going to the same school next year!" 

"Katey," Mrs. Kreves said, walking up to her. She had just finished talking with my parents. "We can't go with you through the gate. Muggles can't, it only works for wizarding folk. You go with Alex and Mr. And Mrs. Potter."

"Ok Mommy," She hugged both her parents and walked over to my parents, looking confused. "What did she mean by Potter? I thought you guys were Weasleys!"

"It's a long story Katey, I'll explain it sometime." I smiled. My best friend was going to my school! "Well, we'd better go, shouldn't we? We don't want to miss the plane!" 

Katey waved back to her parents. "Bye Mommy, bye Daddy." 

Katey and I walked through the barrier after being told what to do. I looked up and saw a sign that said Gate 23 ½. I looked around, there were kids all over the place. Bags were being changed back into cages or trunks, though some of them didn't. Owls were hooting at each other and cats were stretching after being aloud out of their cages. Coversations were going on.

"Aunt Jane, how long am I going to be on this plane? I'm tired of them all." One little girl asked, yawning. She looked as if she had been on a plane for the past few hours. 

"Oh David, stop pulling my hair!" A third-year girl said to a third-year boy.

My brother came through the barrier after a minute. Then my parents came through. 

"Katey, your parents said they love you and are expecting many letters from you this year," My mom said. 

"Alright," She answered, still not believing what was happening. Her bags stayed the same, but one bag changed into an owl cage. Inside was a large brown owl. She smiled at me. "Her name's Fudge. I like fudge. fudge is yummy. I like to eat fudge." Her owl hooted. "No! Not you! Fudge fudge! Not Fudge the owl!"

"It suits her," I answered.

Just then a voice came on the P.A. "Boarding Call! Students please make your way to the plane in an orderly fashion!"

Most of the time, you would have expected the crowd to rush forward. That's what I've always seen. But the students all took their time. I looked out the large window and spotted a small golden plane outside.

"No way we can fit into that thing," Katey said. "There's like 700 students out here! I'm surprised they could fit us all in this room."

"With magic, you can do anything," I replied. I hugged my mom and dad good-bye and Katey, Andy and I walked onto the plane. Before boarding, I turned once more to wave good-bye.

When we walked onto the plane, it looked more like the inside of a well, I don't know what it was like. There was three stories to it, a walk way down the middle, with compartments down the middle. "Let's stay on the first floor. Most people want to go down to the lower floors," I said, pointing to the stairs students were taking. We were walking down the walkway when I fell forward, being pushed from behind by someone. 

"Hey, watch it!" I yelled, getting up on my feet. 

The boy looked at me and blushed. "Sorry, didn't see you there." He dissappeared into a compartment.

We turned away and walked to the back, where the only open compartment was. I hated the back of the plane, it was always the loudest. But surprisingly enough, it wasn't. It was as silent as the front. We opened the door and found that it was in fact empty. 

I placed my bag under the seat, which had now turned back into my trunk. When our other bags turned into cages we let our cats out to stretch. Aurora jumped onto my seat next to Katey and me. 

"Oh how cute!" She said picking up my kitten and hugging it. It licked her face and mewed. "What's her name?"

"Aurora," I smiled, taking Aurora back from her.

She smiled and looked over to Sirius. "Oh another cute kitten!" She picked him up and petted him. "What's _his name?" _

"Sirius, after my father's godfather Sirius Black. I thought it was fitting." Andy answered smiling.

After about five minutes there was a knock on our door. A blonde boy and an older girl entered. 

"Well...well...well," The older girl answered. She was the same girl as from the robe shop. "I heard from my brother that Potter's kids were on this plane, a couple of redheads. Is this true? By the way, we're Danielle and John Malfoy."

"Yeah," Andy said getting up. I joined him. I might be a girl, but I could kick some butt, and this girl looked like she was asking for it. "Is that a problem?"

"Really? It's you two, isn't it? You look nothing like your father." Danielle answered.

"That's cause they're Weasleys," John, her younger brother sa0id. He was also our old friend. 

"Oh, so you're part Weasel?" She smirked. "Yes, you do have the Weasel red hair and freckles. I met them back at Hogwarts. Do you have lots of siblings?"

"No, we're the only ones," I answered, almost in a growl. "Don't insult my family."

"Don't worry, we don't need to. There's a mudblood in here, she'll suffice." Danielle answered, pointing to Katey. John looked shocked, then glared at Katey, he had onviously not seen her.

I pulled back my fist and let it fly, hitting her in the face. She fell back unconsious, her brother catching her. "Why the heck did you do that?" He yelled. 

"Your _sister called your __friend a mudblood!" I yelled at him. "Don't you even know what that is?"_

"Well if my sister called her that, then she must have deserved it," He answered. 

Another fist flew, this time Andy hit him. He fell back, clutching his stumach. "A mudblood is a nasty word for a muggle born you moron! And did you hear her call our family Weaseles?"

"I'm leaving!" He yelled, lifting his sister up and carrying her away. 

"Good riddance!" I shouted after him, shutting the door. 

Another knock was on the door. This time it was a boy with messy brown hair and glasses. "Did I just see Malfy walking out of here carrying his sister?" He asked.

"Yeah, and they both deserved what they got," Andy said.

"Well my name's Luke, I'm from Wisconsin! Both my parents are magic folk, so it wasn't much of a surprise..." I zoned out as he talked. He was babbling on about something to do with being really smart, but I could care less. 

"Well, thanks for the talk, I'll see you later I hope!" He left.

We talked, ate our lunch, and talked some more as the plane kept traveling on. Eventually, we changed into our robes. Andy stood outside while Katey and I changed, and we stood outside while he changed. Soon we began to feel the turbulance that meant we were landing. Andy and I placed Aurora and Sirius back into their cages. 

"Leave all bagages on the plane!" The P.A. said. "They will be taken up to your dormitory on their own."

We exited the plane, a huge crowd was forming. An African-American woman called over the crowed. "FIRST YEARS REPORT OVER HERE! FIRST YEARS REPORT OVER HERE!" 

We headed over to where she was calling from. When all the first years had arrived to where they were supposed to be, the woman smiled at us. "Hi there, the name's Rachel. I'm one of the Physical Education teachers here at the school. I'm going to take you students separately to the school."

She led us to a collection of wagons pulled by horses and told us to board them. Andy, Katey, Luke and I sat in the same area on the wagon. After a few minutes of riding down a dirt rode she said, "Now, the school's just around the corner. You'll be seeing it in a minute."

There was a loud "Ooo.." from the students. It looked like one of the colleges that looked like a castle or something. There were about eight towers all together.

The wagons stopped in front of the school and we exited them, standing out in the dark. The cold breeze ruffled my robes, and I pulled them tighter around my body. Suddenly they opened, and a stern looking man walked out wearing forest green robes and a forest green wizards hat. 

"New first years?" He asked. "Follow me please," He led us through the doors, and into our future as witches and wizards.

Well, that took forever for me to write. Hope you like it. It may sound obvious, and copying the actual HP books, but it's not, trust me. 

Questions? Comments? All are welcome!

R&R PLEASE!!!


	6. Chapter Five: The Sorting of the Student...

I'm Ba-ack

I'm Ba-ack! Are ya' happy? *Waits for reply*** **Fine, don't answer me. Maybe I just won't write anymore to the story...*Thinks for a minute*...Wait, I want to finish this. Never mind. 

I want to say hi to all my friends who are supporting me in writing this fic...*Crickets are heard* 

Just kidding, Thxs dodongoboy! Thxs Kermie! And thxs all you people who review!

Thxs all you people who have this story under favorites!

P.S. I have changed this. I thought that 400 students was a little to well, little. So I had to add more. Thxs for your patience. Also, there are more students then mentioned in the sorting. I can't keep having to change this chapter because of new charector ideas. 

On to Chapter Five!

Disclamer: (I do this every few chapters or so, so you remember)

I don't own Harry Potter, or Ginny Weasley, or Hermionie Granger, or Ron Weasley or any other charectors that are mentioned in any of the books (that includes Quidditch Through the Ages and Magical Creatures and Where to Find Them (that's the title, isn't it?)) However, I do own all the charectors made up in this fic, like Alexia and Andrew and Katey and John and so on. 

Chapter Five The Sorting of the Students

Our little group of 100 or so eleven year olds were hushed as we entered the school. If you thought the outside was cool, the inside was incredible. The walls were pure stone and the halls were lit by huge torch like things on the wall. At first I thought they were large light bulbs, I had seen that type before at the store. But on closer observations I learned they were lit torches. 

We were led to a small room next to the Dining Hall. Even though the room had chairs, we were not aloud to sit. 

"My name is Professor Dooles," The man answered talking to us. We starred back at him. "Now, in a few moments you will be led into the Dining Hall, yes you could say it was a 'cafeteria'." He answered a little girl's question without her even asking it. "You will be sorted into different houses and while you are at this school you will be like family. There are four houses, Michigan, Erie, Superior and Huron. All named after the four great lakes Michigan touches. During this school year you will have class with your house, eat with your house and spend free time in your houses common room. Now, stay here while I prepare for your entrance."

"What do you suppose we'll have to do?" Luke asked just as Professor Dooles left. 

"My older sister says it's something to do with a test in front of the whole school," A chubby girl said. Luke went slightly pale.

Katey, Andy and I just stood in quiet anticipation. I had a prickly feeling on the back of my neck. 

Professor Dooles returned after a few minutes. "Now, we're ready for you. Everyone follow me." We entered, single file into the Dining Hall. Katey in front of me and Andy behind me. I adjusted my pointy hat thing and adjusted Katey's because it was slowly falling off her head. I could feel hundreds of eyes watching us as we silently made our way to the front of the school.__

_You ready for this Andy? _I asked him.

_I dunno, I'm not scared though. This is too cool to be scary._

_I totally agree with you._

We were led to the little stage area and stood side by side in one line. My eyes wandered to the teachers' table. My eyes lit up with joy as I spotted my dad smiling at us. I pointed him out to Andy before turning my attention back to Professor Dooles as we was doing something. Professor Dooles brought out a stool and rather nicely kept green hat. I starred at it. A hat? What were we supposed to do with it? Slowly a small rip opened up and the hat began to recite a poem,

_Two or three hundred years or more,_

_When this very school was started,_

_Four wanted to teach the knowledge of old._

_So from the people they parted._

_They named the four houses each after the lakes_

_That this lovely land did border._

_They brought in students, began their first year_

_With one clue how they would order_

_Superior was where the great Williams did teach_

_And he often loved a good joke._

_But when it came to defending one's friend_

_He thought it was worthy of note._

_Michigan was led by the cleverest Cray girl._

_She was strict when it came to school._

_And though some thought she was really a nerd_

_Most students thought she was cool._

_The lovely Davidson led students of Huron,_

_Thinking they should be happy._

_And because she thought they should work hard_

_She was never called sappy._

_Then lastly was Erie and Forester did love,_

_Those with ambition to achieve._

_Those who wanted to be so much greater,_

_Then that of what they could conceive_

_I've told my tale to you my friend,_

_now try me on and be sorted._

_Which house you should be put into?_

_It soon will be reported._

An applause erupted from the seated students. Kids were whispering to each other. I smiled, thinking it had some talent. Professor Dooles took out a piece of rolled parchment. "I will read off your names and you will step forward and try on the hat." 

"Allen, Joshua." The first name was called. A somewhat tall boy with blonde hair and glasses stepped forward and tried on the hat. After about ten seconds the hat shouted it's decision for all to hear.

"MICHIGAN!" 

"Anderson, David"

"Superior!"

"Berry, Katrina."

"ERIE!" I looked at the Erie table, I could see they kept to themselves, laughing and pointing at the Huron table.

"Brattle, Jeff!" 

"MICHIGAN!" 

"Brooks, Samantha."

"SUPERIOR!"

"Cooper, Jillian."

"SUPERIOR!"

"Cooper, Zach."

"ERIE!"

"Craven, Gary."

"HURON!"

The list went on for a while, finally coming to my friend's name.

"Kreves, Katharine." Timidly, she walked forward. The hat took almost a whole minute to decide where she should go, finally calling out "SUPERIOR!" Katey walked quickly to where the Superiors sat.

When the name "Malfoy, John." was called, he walked up and was almost instantly chosen as an Erie. As he passed by Katey, he glared at her. 

The list once again went on, students were added to each house. Finally, it came down to my bother. 

"Potter, Andrew."

Now, the students did know of the famous Harry Potter. After all, he was teaching at their school and had been for the past few years. Students began starring at Andrew, waiting to see which house Famous Potter's son would be in. I couldn't have been more excited. 

"Is he Proffesor Potter's son?" Some whispered.

"I hope he gets in our house!" Others said

Suddenly, to shush the speakers, the hat yelled "SUPERIOR!"

The Superior table erupted with cheers! Many people were congratulating him as he sat down and Katey even gave him a huge hug. I could see his ears turn red, then his whole face as she wouldn't let go. Finally, she let go and they sat down next to each other. 

A thought struck me. What if I didn't get into Superior with Andy and Katey? What house would I go into? There would be a chance we would be separated into different houses. We had always been together, through everything. I might be in Michigan, or Huron, or even in Erie. I really didn't want to be in Erie. I could not stand to even look at John after what happened on the plane. 

_I can't wait to see you here Alex. _Andy said as his attention turned back to the Sorting.

"Potter, Alexia."

Now they _really_ starred at me. I don't think they were expecting a second Potter child. Without fear, I walked forward and sat down slipping the hat over my head. Suddenly a voice filled my head.

_Ah, another Potter I see. You're father works here, doesn't he? Now, let me see...Michigan would be good, you're very intelligent. Huron is a good place for you, you've got the perserveriance for it. Although, Erie wouldn't be too bad. You want to achieve so much. Now where should I put you?_

_Please put me in Superior with Katey and Andy. I don't want to be anywhere else! _

_Alright, if that's what you want. It's a good choice for you. You're house will be SUPERIOR!_

The last word was shouted to the whole school. The table cheered hard for me, and I ran down to my new table where Andy and Katey were saving a seat for me. I think I looked a little too eager. 

"Great job Alex! I'm so happy you made it into our house!" Katey smiled. Everyone was smiling today. I sat back and watched the rest of the House Sorting. The list went on for a while. Amanda Rodder became a Superior as well as Jake Turner (no, not related to John in any way). Lastly, Luke Young became a Michigan, Morgana Wright became a Superiorand Heather Zest became a Huron. 

"So, what happens next?" Andy asked as a general question.

I looked at my dad, his face was so proud. I suppose it was because he might have been the head of Superior. I didn't know.

The Principle stood up and the school hushed. They looked confused because the hat still hadn't been taken away. "This year, we have a few transfer students from other schools. Fifth Year Tonia Richards from Salem Witches Institute." A girl who had been standing in the back of the Dinning Hall with two other students walked quickly to the front of the room. She wore gray robes with a purple collar, which complimented her more mature figure. I could see some guys gawking at her as she walked, some were wistling. That was the most annoying thing in the world, and I could see her rolling her eyes in disgust. Professor Greendrovel smiled at her as she took her seat on the stool with the hat falling over her eyes. Seconds later the hat screamed out "MICHIGAN!" She took off her hat and her robes turned into our uniform of forest green and made her way to her new table.

Professor Greendrovel called out another name. "First year Frederick Taylor. He attended Phoenix Institute but was transfered here." Frederick sighed, his eyes down cast. But, changing his expression, he walked boldly up to the stool. I could make out his robes were a deep red. After only about five seconds the hat screamed out "SUPERIOR!" He strode over to our table and he took a seat across from me, his robes changed.

"Lastly," The Principal began. "We have Third Year Danielle Malfoy from Hogwarts." Danielle, was already wearing her green robes, much to my disapointment. I really wanted to see what Hogwarts' robes looked like. Danielle looked younger than most of the other third years, which was the equivilent of eighth grade for muggles. She sneered as she made her way up to the front, glaring at us as she passed. The hat barely touched her head before it yelled "ERIE!" Smirking, she headed to her table and sat next to her little brother.

Professor Dooles now took away the stool and hat and took his seat next to the standing Principal. Professor began to speak again. "Welcome all of you to a new year at Midwest Academy! I hope you all have a fun year this year. Now, for a few rules that should not be broken." Her eyes turned to three sixth year boys in Superior who were whispering to each other. "The forest sorounding the school is off limits to all students, along with Middletown to those under third year. The full list of rules are located in your common rooms."

Her expression turned proud. "This year we have the Foreign Witches and Wizards Program. We will be accepting students from the schools Coral Academy in Australia and Hogwarts in Great Britain. First years are not aloud to participate from this school for reasons I will not say. All those who wish to participate, please sign up in your common rooms."

"And as usual, we have the National Quidditch Games this year. Players will be chosen from the House Teams, this includes reserves. Even though first years are alloud to play on the House Teams, we will not accept them onto the school team." Groans were heard from some new first years. "Now that that is down, onto dinner!"

The silver plates which had been sitting empty on the long tables magically filled with food. Many kids eyes' widened from the amount of food. I took a bit of lemon-butter-garlic chicken[][1][1], a bit of salad and a huge glass of water. I wasn't really hungry, I was just exhausted. I couldn't wait to get to bed.

"What is your favorite class?" Fern Gilligan was asking an older girl. 

"Oh, I love transfiguration, but charms isn't so bad..."

I turned back to hear a different disscussion. "Pheonix Academy wasn't all that great." Frederick Taylor was saying. "The Principal was really strict. We weren't alloud to talk at meals, or in the halls at all. My grandparents transfered me here when they recieved my first owl after two weeks."

"Yeah, I heard." Andy replied, he attempted to change the subject. "You know how Voldemort is still out there?"

"Wow, you said his name!" Kyle Daniels said. "I didn't think you would!"

"What's the point of not using his name? We sound like scared little chickens when we say "You-know-who." Fred said.

"I know what you mean," I answered. "I used to scare Andy..."

"Oh no sis, don't tell 'em!" Andy baried his face in his hands. 

"...when the room was completely dark, like at night, I would scream 'IT'S BEHIND YOU! AAAAHH!'. He would totally freak out until I told him what it was, most of the time it was the wall."

"That's not funny," Andy muttered, his head still in his hands.

"Yes it is!" Katey said giggling. "I'm scared of the dark too, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm not afraid of the dark," Amanda Rodder boasted. "I'm afraid of hights."

"Then you would have a hard time being on a broom." Fred replied. "Does anyone remember how we got on this subject?"

"Not a clue," Kyle answered.

Soon we had eaten our fill, and the plates emptied themselves. A girl stood up and faced us. "My name's Jessica and I'm a fifth year Hawk. I'm going to take you to your dormitory." We got up and followed her up, all of us tired and groggy except Amanda. I think she was trying to remember the way back to the Dining Hall. Eventually, after many twists and turns, we made it to a statue of a young woman in robes. Her head tilted down. 

"Ah, are these our new bunch of first years? Password?"

"Yes and fish head." The statue moved aside and a hole appeared in the wall. We climbed through, Fern needed a leg up, and entered a dimly lit room. The whole place was decorated with light blue stuff. A large picture a robin was hung above the fireplace. "You boys go up there, and you girls go up there." She pointed to two different staircases. Our group of ten girls trudged up to the top of the spiral staircase. At the top there was a door that said '1st Years Class of 2023'. 

I was half asleep as I changed my clothes inside the closed curtains of my bed, and half asleep as I felt Aurora snuggle up on one of my pillows. I wasn't half asleep for long.

Well, that's the end of that chapter! How was the poem/song? Was it good? I spent about thirty minutes on it.

Oh, and I got Class of 2023 by doing the math. Now, in book one it is 1991 (In book two it is 1992, check the date on the deathday cake). 10 years lates, it is 2001. Our heros are also 21 (ginny is 20). Now, 4 years later it is 2005, and lets say that's when Harry and Ginny get married and have Andy and Alexia. Then eleven years later it is 2016. Finally, when they turn 18, which is also 12th grade/7th year in my story, it is 2023. 

Questions? Comments? All are welcome!  
R&R PLEASE!!

  


[[1]][2] I love it! You mix completely melted butter with garlic and lemon juice. Then pour it over cut up (or shredded, however you like it) chicken. The chicken can be heated or cold. I prefer it cold.High in calories, I think, but It's really good. 

   [1]: #_ftn1
   [2]: #_ftnref1



	7. Chapter Six: Flying

Here is Chapter Six

Here is Chapter Six. I hope you all enjoy it!

P.S. Yes, my spelling and gramer suck. So sue me!

Seems there's a techinical problem with this chapter. I'm fixing it now.

Chapter Six

Flying

I woke the next morning to complete darkness. Slowly, I opened the curtains to my bed and peered out. Two girls were standing doing their hair. One with long, blonde hair and the other with blondish brown short hair. Amanda Rodder was the one with blonde hair and Julia Roberts had the short brown hair.

"Oh, you're awake." Julia smiled. "Katey said she'd meet you down in the Dining Hall. The shower's free if you're wondering. You'd better hurry too, breakfast ends at 8:00."

I mumbled a thank you as I got up and checked my clock. 7:00 am. Slowly, I pulled myself to my trunk and rummaged through the bottom till I came across one of my uniforms.

I came out of the bathroom about fifteen minutes later, fully dressed in the school robes and hair pulled back into perfect French-braid pigtails with black ribbons at the end. I used a charm from _Simple_ _Hair Charms for the Everyday Girl_ since I had no talent what-so-ever in braiding my own hair. 

"Looking good Alexia," Fern smiled, packing up her backpack. 

"I can't find my schedule!" Morgana Wright, a small girl with blue eyes and long brown hair done up in a braid, was looking all over on the ground for her slip of paper. "Where is it?"

"It's right there Morgana," Black haired Erica Harp pointed to a piece of paper under the girl's bed. 

"It's Morgana! As in AhhhnAhhh," Morgana said, crouching down, and grabbing her schedule. "But you can call me Morgan if you want."

"Nah, Morgana's a pretty name." I said, looking at my schedule. 

Monday-

1st hour-History 8:30-9:30 

2nd hour-Defense Against the Dark Arts 9:45-10:45

3rd hour-Charms 11:00-12:00 Lunch 12:15-1:15

4th hour-Study Hall 1:30-2:30

5th hour-Transfiguration w/Michigan2:45-4:45

Tuesday-

1st hour-History 8:30-9:30

2nd hour-Defense Against the Dark Arts 9:45-10:45

3rd hour-Muggle Studies w/all those taking muggle studies 11:00-12:00 

Lunch 12:15-1:15

4th hour-Study Hall 1:30-2:30

5th hour-Physical Education Class:Girl 2:45-4:45

Wednesday-

1st hour-History 8:30-9:30

2nd hour-Defense Against the Dark Arts 9:45-10:45

3rd hour-Charms 11:00-12:00

Lunch 12:15-1:15

4th hour-Study Hall 1:30-2:30

5th hour-Herbology w/Erie 2:45-4:45

12:00 pm Astrology w/all first years

Thursday-

1st hour-History 8:30-9:30

2nd hour-Defense Against the Dark Arts 9:45-10:45

3rd hour-Muggle Studies w/all those taking muggle studies 11:00-12:00 

Lunch 12:15-1:15

4th hour-Study Hall 1:30-2:30

5th hour-Physical Education Class:Girl 2:45-4:45

Friday-

1st hour-History 8:30-9:30

2nd hour-Defense Against the Dark Arts 9:45-10:45

3rd hour-Charms 11:00-12:00 

Lunch 12:15-1:15

4th hour-Study Hall 1:30-2:30

5th hour-Potions w/Huron 2:45-4:45

Flying Lessons-DO NOT BRING YOUR OWN BROOM-5:00-6:00

I sighed. Why did I have to take Muggle Studies? I was technically muggle born, considering that's how I grew up. Of course! My parents were a witch and wizard! They obviously thought I had grown up wizarding. I rummaged through my trunk, looking for my History, DADA, and charms book. I pulled them out from the bottom of my trunk and stuffed them into my bag. 

Fern and I climbed out of the magic hole as we heard a small voice cry "Wait up!" I turned my head. There was Morgana, running up to us. "I didn't want to go alone. I might get lost."

Well, Morgana was right about one thing. Which way was it again? This hall, or that? I was glad Fern was there, because without her, I would have ended up walking strait into the boys bathroom. The school had so many doors and halls and stairs, it was easy to forget. I know I should have looked at the sign above the door, but you know me, I'm not that smart before eight. 

When we entered the Hall at 7:30, tons of people were sitting at tables, eating food, chatting away, or looking at their new schedules. I took a seat next to a messy haired redhead and a brown haired girl, too hyper for her own good. Morgana sat opposite us while Fern took a seat next to her older brothers. They were, I might add, the ones who were talking last night. 

"Good morning Alexia, dear. How are you? I'm completely sane, no question about it." Katey began rambling on in an English accent she was famous back home for.

"Oh I'm fine, but I don't think Andy is," I said, pointing my brother, who now had his head against my shoulder.

"shimuffmeffighjefghssssssssssss," He mumbled, falling back sleep. 

"Yeah, ok." I began to serve out scrambled eggs and bacon to my now sleeping brother. He sat up, but didn't look like he was going to eat. I hunched down over my own plate, when a loud noise filled the air. I looked up to see a huge swarm of owls flying through one of the windows and landing in front of their owners, bearing letters or packages, or just asking for affection. 

Andy got up and walked over to the Erie table. Fred got up from his seat, looking at Andy as they walked. "What are you doing?" Fred whispered. "They're Erie! Our groups don't mix."

I could tell Andy was saying something to John, but I couldn't tell what. John looked at his sister, obviously looking for permission. He had never acted like this at school before, but I guess it might have been because his sister didn't go to his school and he didn't have to listen to her. Either that, or he lies. Finally, he screwed up his face and looked at him, and said something the whole Superior table could hear. "You keep out of our business Potter, I'm no friend of yours."

I turned to Katey. She looked like she had calmed down. "Do you have Music?" Katey said, looking at her schedule. 

"No," I answered as Fred took Andy's seat and Andy took Fred's.

"What do you have instead of music?" She asked.

"Muggle studies, sounds interesting if you ask me." Fred said, then stuffed his mouth with food. He swallowed. "My Grandpa loves muggles."

The week was really interesting I guess. In History, Professor Wilson gave us each a copy of _American History of Magic_ by Wesley Thompson, mumbling something of the list needing to be changed.

DADA was taught by none other than my dad, or as the students called him, Professor Potter.

"Morning class," My father began, taking out a roll of parchment which he read from a list of students. "I'll call your name, you reply with a simple here." He looked up at us from over the bridge of his glasses which were slipping down his nose.

The list went on and on, while kids were trying to get a good look at my father's scar. Finally he reached Todd Wood and placed the paper down. "Yes, I can see your stares. Stop gawking, will you?" He reached up and pulled his bangs away from his forehead. There it was, a thin red scar in the shape of a lightning bolt. It didn't really look like one actually. It was more straight then jagged, but let the people believe what they want. "Every year I get the same thing from first years."

One student asked him about the final face off against Voldemort which had sent the Dark Lord into his long and painful death. Professor Potter, I thought I should refer to him as that during class, looked very grim. "You don't need to know that, at least not yet." He did explain, however, an encounter with Dementors, which sent shivers down my spine.

"Alexia, Andrew." Professor Potter called after us as we were leaving. I turned back to him as did Andy. Morgana, Fred and Katey waited outside. "I hope you realize here at school you're just another student to me."

We nodded. "But that doesn't mean that on weekends we can't spend time together, I could take you down to Middletown sometime."

"I thought it was off limits to kids under third year." Andy said. 

"I'll take you next break, I have my ways of getting around things." He smiled as we turned to leave for charms class. I was a little confused. I knew that they wouldn't allow special favors just because we were his kids. There had to be more to what he was saying. 

In charms, we worked in partners and tried the spell which changed hair color, the same one Andy did in the car. Everyone could do it pretty well, except Morgana, who had accidentally set fire to Samantha Brooks hair. 

Transfiguration was boring. All we did was read from the book. The professor wouldn't let us do anything else. By the end of the class, we had an essay due next Monday.

"Quidditch try-outs are next Saturday!" Morgana cried happily when we had returned to the . "Both for the house team and the schools! I wish first years could try-out!" A few students looked at her funny. "What? I may not be good at some magic, but I'm excellent on a broom! You just watch me today at flying lessons." She signed her name under Chaser. 

"Looks like they've got openings for one Chaser, one Beater, a Keeper and Seeker. They need to fill all the reserve positions too." Patrick O'Malley said. "I'm going for Keeper, how about you?"

"I don't even think first years will have a chance." I began. "There are older, more experienced students trying out too, look at the list, there has to be 50 already."

"That doesn't matter, I'm signing up for Chaser. You Alex, you're going for Seeker and I don't care what you say." Andy said, scribbling down our names. 

All week long all I could think about was flying lessons. Muggle studies was interesting. The professor opened the class by saying "How many muggle's does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" 

My hand shot up along with Andy's. One Huron girl rose her hand as well and the teacher called on her. "What's a lightbulb?"

Andy and I began laughing hysterically. Morgana couldn't understand what we were laughing at, but Fred was smiling evilly. "Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Professor Brown looked sternly at us. 

"It's just...a lightbulb...doesn't know...what it is...!" I laughed. Andy began looking at me funny. He had stopped laughing, but I couldn't. "Fred...he gave me candy...Laughing charm!"

I calmed down after a few minutes and the teacher asked us if we were muggle born.

"Well sir, we were raised muggle." Andy explained. 

"I'll have you transferred as soon as possible. In the mean time, why don't you help me explain how muggle things work..."

By the end of the week, all any body could think about was flying lessons. Most kids were talking about how they had been flying. Morgana was boasting about how well she could fly.

We all rushed outside for our lessons. When we got there, Ms. Rachel, the girl's P.E. teacher, was setting up brooms. Morgana, Fred, Andy, Katey and I were the first ones there. We assisted in setting up the twenty brooms, and we were done by the time everyone was there. 

"One to a broom please! One to a broom!" She yelled over the talking students. The twenty voices hushed as we filed out. "Now, place your hand over the broom and say "up!"."

"UP!" I cried. It shot right up into my hand. Andy's had too, as well as Morgana's. Fern's sort of rolled over and Fred's hadn't even moved. 

"Now, mount your brooms and on the count of three, kick off." We mounted. "One...Two...Three..." Morgana was right, she was a natural. Andy and I soared up along side her, our hair blowing in the wind. Fred was having trouble with his, it was going zigzagy, but he grabbed hold of it with both his hands and leaned forward. Everyone thought he had gotten it under control until suddenly he shot off like a rocket, straight for the ground. 

"OH ----!" Fred screamed, hurtling toward the ground uncontrollably. He tried to pull up, but the broom wouldn't let him. Fred was about five feet from the ground when he let go and jumped, rolling onto the ground. The broom landed with a smack on the ground and broke in two. Fred got up and brushed himself off. "That was wild! Can I do it again?" 

Ms. Rachel had walked over to the broken broom, and began inspecting it, shouting something I couldn't make out. I did hear "Nimbuses shouldn't do this!"

I looked at the broom handle. Off course, it was a Nimbus Trainer 500. I had read in a book _A History of Brooms_ that the Nimbus Trainer 500 was a newly developed broom specifically for learning how to fly. Every school was buying sets. 

Fred sat himself on the ground, and watched the rest of class. 

"Hey Alex, could you hold onto my glasses for me? I have to clean them up..." Instead, it slipped from Julia's fingers. By instinct, I went into a nose dive after it. The wind blew my hair as I flew closer to it. I could hear people gasp from above me, but I wasn't paying attention. Finally, it was in reach. I pulled up into a horizontal position and reached my hands out to grab them, like I would a base ball. But I think I lost my balance because the next moment I was being caught by someone. The last thing I remember before passing out from shock was handing someone the pair of glasses and smiling.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"That was incredibly stupid!" Professor Dooles was yelling at me when I had woken up in the Hospital Wing two hours later. "If Frederick Taylor hadn't have caught you, you wouldn't be living and breathing right now."

"It was a fabulous catch though," Ms. Rachel said. 

"What?" Professor Dooles asked.

"Didn't you know? That's why she dived down. Ms. Julia Roberts dropped her glasses and she went after them."

"That doesn't mean you won't get a detention. On stage next Monday." Professor Dooles handed over a yellow slip of paper. Quietly, he left the room.

"Fabulous catch, you really should try out for Seeker. Although, I think you should work on how you catch things. It looked like you were catching a baseball." Ms. Rachel said. 

"I was on a team back home." I answered, getting up. "Outfielder." 

"Well, now that explains it all." She got up from her seat. "I expect to see you at Superior quidditch try-outs."

I ran up to our common room, where Morgana, Andy, Katey and Fred were waiting. Fred was sitting rather impatiently, tapping his foot, while Morgana and Katey were talking very fast about "That was so cool!" I heard. 

"Hi guys," I said, walking up to them. 

Fred looked anxiously at me and got up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Fred, don't worry." I sat down next to Andy. 

"I just wanted to make sure you know. You were out before I even caught you. You were smiling when you handed Ms. Rachel the glasses, but you wouldn't talk to me."

"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to get upset about it." I looked confused for a moment. _Why does he care so much Andy? I mean, you're my brother and you didn't even_ _ask._

_I can't tell you. I think I know why, but I'm not sure and I don't want to say. _

_Yeah, but why weren't you worried? _

_You're my sis, I know when you're ok. _

"So...what happened from where you were?" I asked Morgana and Katey. 

"Well, after Julia dropped her glasses, I saw you dive after them. It was kind of cool, nothing much. The weird thing was, instead of reaching out for them, you pulled underneath them and grabbed them with both hands. That caused you to fall and Fred caught you, that's all I saw." Morgana said.

"Yeah, and Fred was blushing!" Katey said. "I think he likes you!"

"Shut up!" He mumbled, his face blushing. "I don't like her!"

"What was that? I can't hear you!" Andy laughed. 

"It's 8:00, I'm going to bed." A yawn escaped Katey's lips. "You girls coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." Morgana answered, getting up and stretching. I followed her upstairs. 

"So what do you think of Fred?" Morgana asked once we had gotten up to our room. "I think he likes you."

"He's cute, but not as cute as Andy," Katey pulled over her nightgown. 

"Ewww! he's like my brother!" I leaned back onto my pillow. "But, yeah Fred's cute."

I fell asleep a few moments later. 

So...How was it? Was it good? Was it like the HP book? I was trying for it not to be!

Questions? Comments? All are welcome!

R&R PLEASE!


	8. Chapter Seven: Love Potions, Foreign Exc...

Thank you all for your wonderful coments

A lot of stuff happens in this chapter. Just letting you know if you get a little confused.

Oh and I just learned that I have been spelling Katie wrong. See, my spell check just started working again and it pointed it out to me. So now it is going to be spelled Katie instead of Katey.

I would like to thank all of you for your wonderful reviews. They were very helpful.

Chapter Seven

Love Potions, Foreign Exchange Students…(And a few other things)

Maybe it was the stunt in flying lessons, or maybe it was because my brother was crazy, but the following week he had Morgana, Patrick, Fred, he and me practice on the Quidditch field after school every day after school. There were older kids practicing too and they had bewitched some balls to act like the Quidditch balls. We separate into two different groups and played every day. We only won one game because I was really bad. The fifth year Superior was a lot better than me and I knew she was going to make it on the team. The results of the Quidditch tryouts rolled around on Monday and a few people were happy.

"I made the team!" Fred was jumping up and down. "I made Beater!"

"Yeah! I did it!" Andy high-fived Fred and did some weird freaky dance thing that only guys did.

"Oh, what a surprise! I'm not on the team!" I said sarcastically, looking at the chart. The fifth year made Seeker and a third year made Keeper. Not that I minded. I was more interested in Concert Band, which I had been transferred into. 

"No need to be bitter about it Alex, not everyone makes it," Patrick muttered, walking away. 

"Me? Bitter? HA! I didn't even want to be on the team! I don't have time in my life for it." I took my bag and headed up the stairs to my room where Katie was practicing.

"I can't do this!" Katie put her flute down after an hour of practice. It was now 9:00 pm. "How are we supposed to create pictures with music?"

"Why are you doing that? That's for older kids, we just have to learn how to play first." I answered, taking out my Astronomy homework and sitting down at the table. Aurora jumped onto the table, curling up next to my history book. 

Morgana walked into the room with a load of books over her shoulder. "I made reserve chaser."

"Cool, now if one of the Chasers has an accident, you'll be up." I set down my books. "Everyone was all, 'Sorry you didn't make the team Alex'. I didn't even want to try out. All I did was try to catch a pair of glasses, and I didn't even do that right."

"Yeah, well you're brother is a serious nutcase," Morgana flopped on her bed, exhaustion setting in. "He and Fred keep going on and on about making the team."

"Oh, did you hear? Professor Potter is going with the foreign-exchange students!" Katie began as she pulled her nightgown over her head.

"Professor Peterson from Coral Academy is supposed to be filling the position." Katie continued.

"Great," I hopped into bed and closed the curtain. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, which was Tuesday, when the owls made their usual appearance, a large snowy owl landed in front of Andy and me. I took the letter from her talons and gave her a small bowl of water as she waited for me to write a reply. 

_Dear Andrew and Alexia,_

_ _

_The owl's name is Hedwig, incase you were wondering. _

_Why haven't you written me? I've been sitting here, waiting for a letter from you. Two weeks and there's nothing!_

_Oh, and I've got some news for you. I'm going to have a baby! I didn't get the chance to really tell you at home, with all of us getting you ready for school. It's due sometime in March. This means you won't be the only ones._

_Hope you're having fun. _

_ _

_Love you,_

_Mom_

_Well, can't put it any more blunter_, I thought.

"What do you mean Alex?" Andy asked, trying to look at the letter. "What's the letter about?"

"Mom's pregnant. Oh, and she wants us to write her." I handed him the letter as the owl took off into the sky. 

"Really? A little brother? I'm going to have a little brother!" He smilled at the thought.

"Oh really? Well how do you know it won't be a little girl?" I asked him.

"Because I don't want another sister, that's why! One's good enough for me!" He got up and ran from the table as I threttened to hit him in the head with my drumsticks. 

"That's wonderful news!" Katie said when I told her the news during Concert Band. She was extremely excited. "I wonder if it's going to be a girl!"

"Back to your seat Alex or I will give you a detention!" Mr. Miller barked. I hated him. He never gave the band students a brake. It made me wonder why I ever transfered out of Muggle Studies. 

"Yes Sir! Right away sir!" I saluted him before returning to my seat. 

"DETENTION FOR BACK TALKING!" Mr. Miller yelled over the quiet crowd. 

"Doesn't mean anything to me," I whispered to Zach Cooper, a fellow percusioninst. "I live for detentions."

"Sounds fun, so you'll be joining me there tonight?" He picked up the cymbals. 

"Oh yeah, I can't wait to see you." I answered, looking over some music. I looked at him and shook my head. His blonde hair was slick back, far away from his grey eyes. "Fred would kill me if he knew I was friends with you."

"Oh? Are you two a couple then?" 

"No, he just doesn't like Erie. Says there a bad group."

"Well, we are."

"Not that I can see."

"Hmm..." He leaned back in his chair, the cymbals on the floor next to him. 

"What are you hmming about?" I asked, putting down my sticks. 

"Nothing..." He answered quickly.

It was during lunch when Fred came up to me. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!?" Fred bellowed. Wow, I never knew he could do that. But he really looked cute when he was angry. His eyes had that flare to them. 

"Why whatever do you mean Fred?" I asked in a sweet-as-pie tone.

"You know what I mean!" He answered, getting in my face. Umm...Was it just me, or was he invading my personal space? "You're friends with an Erie!"

"And that means WHAT to you? Hello! You have no right telling me who I can and can't be friends with! And if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were jelous that I was talking to another boy who just happens to be good looking."

"I'm not jelous! He's an Erie!"  
"What are you? Some kind of moron? You can't go judging people by what house their in! John Malfoy is a perfectly nice boy, so is Zach. And if you can't deal with the fact that I don't care what house people are in, then you can forget about being my friend. I would rather be best friends with someone from Erie than friends with a predijust person like you!" I got up and walked away, Morgana following me out the door. 

"Wow. Did you see his face?" She asked as we headed for the lybrary. "I think you got to him. He was just starring after you. He looked like he was in a lot of pain. Did you kick him or something?" 

"No, I just think saying 'I don't want to be your friend' got to him." I answered as we walked through the open doors of the lybrary. "He likes me you know."

"Yeah I know he does. Andy was talking to him when we left." She through her books onto one of the tables and began working on an essay from muggle studies.

I began looking over my notes for History, but I wasn't concentrating on it. I was thinking about how I had yelled at Fred. I was feeling really guilty about it. 

"I can't do this! I have to go appologize!" I slammed my book down and walked towards the door. 

"Don't you dare!" Morgana walked in front of me to stop me from leaving. "He is going to be begging for you to forgive him. You'll have him wrapped around you're little finger. Sure, he's not going to talk to you for awhile, but eventually, he'll crack. Just wait it out."

"But..."

"No buts, I know what I'm saying. Trust me. Give him one week. There's that dance in October right? Well, I thought I overheard him sayin' something about asking you to it."

"Oh all right..." I sat down and began writing a letter to my mom.

It wasn't until Potions one week before Halloween when Fred actually said something to me. He hadn't even said anything after the first Quidditch match against Huron when I had ran into the field to congratulate them for winning the game. Andy had even taken me up on his new Firebolt that Mom and Dad had bought for him, but Fred just scowled at me. We were forced to be partners because the Professor wanted boy-girl partners for this. 

"Pass me the bat wing," He muttered. That was it, that one simple line. But I was still happy. 

I handed it to him. "So Fred, going to the Halloween dance with someone?"

Silence

"Well, the foreign exchange students are coming tonight. I'm sure you'll find someone to go with."

Silence still.

I didn't say anything throughout the rest of the time we made the potion. I don't think he knew what it was. He wasn't paying attention when the teacher told us what it was. It was a love potion…and he was going to try it first. 

I took it off the fire and poured the bluish potion into a cup and handed it to him. He drank it in one gulp. He seemed to go all dizzy like. "What potion is this?"

"Oh, just a love potion. If it was done correctly, you should be feeling the effect soon enough." I smiled sweetly. 

"Oh man…" He groaned as his head slammed onto the table. Other students were clutching their heads in dizziness as well. 

I lifted his head up from the table and held him in an upright position until his eyes opened with a snap. Now came the embarrassing moment. The potion was supposed to make the drinker's feelings for someone increase and 'express' them. Of course they have no memory of what happened, so it's a pretty useless potion. The teacher was standing watch incase something happened, if you know what I mean. 

"Wha…?" He turned around quickly, as if looking for something. His eyes meet mine. "Alex…" 

"Oh crap…" I muttered as he leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "Uh…" I was going to say more when he kissed my lips. I was screaming mentally. I was only eleven and I was getting kissed. __

He pulled back and smiled at me. "Alex…I lo-"

"Ok, that's enough lover-boy. Back away from the sister." Andy said, grabbing him by the shoulders. Of course it was very difficult with Katie on his arm. "Katie, get off! Alex, could you help me?" Professor King would have helped, but she was busy holding one Huron boy back from doing something really bad to one girl who was now hiding under the teacher's desk. Professor King was shaking her head, muttering something about this being a bad idea. I couldn't agree more.

Fred shook his head and grabbed my wrist. "Will you go to the dance with me?" He asked. 

"Um…" I was about to answer when his head once again hit the table. The potion was wearing off. _Thank you Holy God! _I thought to myself. There was a thud as Katie hit the ground.

He lifted his head up a few minutes later, his eyes filled with anger again. I smiled at him with that look that said 'I know something you don't know'. "What happened?"

I began to laugh. "You don't remember?" I asked him.

"No…what happened?" He asked, confusion setting in.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I taunted. 

"Oh come on Alex, tell me!" He said, almost in a whine.

"Do you really want to know?" 

"Yes!"

"Will you take me to the dance?"

"What?"

"Take me to the dance and I'll tell you."

He thought for a minute. "Oh alright, tell me and I will."

"Well, first you kissed me…"

"WHAT?!?" He almost screamed. 

"Yup and you asked me to the dance too." The bell rang and I grabbed my book, along with a camera that Morgana had used to take pictures of what happened. "And my answer is yes."

He sat there, mouth open wide, as I left. Andy had to pull him up off his seat to get him to flying lessons where he followed me while we were learning some new moves. 

I left with Morgana and Katie up the stares to change into clean robes for the welcoming banquet. 

"Ooo…I got the pictures back from that seventh year Michigan. Their great!" Morgana handed them over to me. I was struggling in the picture with Fred, who was kissing my picture self. Eventually, I settled down. I would have never done that in real life. Katie was running her fingers through Andy's hair, whispering something in his ear. 

"These are great!" I said. "This is complete blackmail for Fred."

"Yeah, well. I think we should hurry up because we only have a few minutes." Katie grabbed her cloak and hat and ran out the door. I followed soon after her. 

Patrick, Fred, Andy, Katie, Morgana, and I all walked down to the Dining Hall together. We took our usual seats near the end of the table. 

The room was decorated nicely. There were large tapestries hanging over each table displaying each house's color and mascot. The teachers' table had a picture of Michigan and the four great lakes, a mascot in each one. 

Professor Greendrovel stood up, issuing a silence across the now full room. "Now, as you all well know, the foreign exchange students are arriving tonight. In fact, they're already here. Will you all please welcome the students from Coral Academy?"

People began cheering as a group of students dressed in sea-green shorts and t-shirts ranging from all ages, was being lead into the room by a young man who was also wearing sea-green clothes. Students began taking their seats at the tables. A blonde haired girl, probably our age, took a seat next to us. He skin was fairly tan. Other students took their seats at our tables. The young man walked up to the teachers' table where he shook hands with Professor Greendrovel and took a seat next to him.

Professor Greendrovel raised her hand, which calmed down the talking crowd. "Now for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

Again the students began clapping. A group of students, wearing long black cloaks walked into the room. They all had black hats on, but I could make out quite a few redheads. I was extremely happy when three of the red heads walked over to our table. I barely noticed a woman with bushy brown hair walk up to the teacher's table. 

"Tom! Good to see you!" I hugged my British cousin, as his two older brothers sat down at our table. "How have you been doing?"

"Oh it's been great. Colin and John were mad that they couldn't come, but they were on the Quidditch team so they couldn't."

"That's ok, they were mean any way." I answered. 

"Care to introduce me to your friend, Alex?" Fred asked, rather protectively. He leaned closer to me.

"Fred, you have nothing to worry about. This is my cousin Tom Weasley. The Weasley side is where I get my red hair." I pointed to his older brothers. "Those are his brothers Devin and Mathew."

"So who's the woman who came with you?" Katie asked. 

"That's my mum. She's Transfiguration professor at our school. She volunteered to come so she could see Uncle Harry, but when she found out that he was going to Hogwarts with Midwest's students she was really mad and gave us extra homework."

"Well, it's good you came." I said.

"Why? Did you miss me?"

"Well, that and Morgana needs a date to the Halloween dance next Friday." 

"Really? And who is this Morgana?" He asked.

"I am." Morgana was blushing. 

"Well," He paused for a minute. "I'll be glad to accompany you to the dance."

Morgana really blushed then. So much in fact she had to duck under the table. 

"Is our little Tommy flirting with the girls again?" Devin asked, looking up from his conversation with a few girls.

"Oh shut up Dev! You are! Why can't you let me?" He glared at his older brother who shrugged and went back to his conversation. 

We finished up the diner and were sent up to our dorms. There were two extra beds for the girl from Hogwarts and the girl from Coral Academy to sleep in. After talking for about an hour, we all settled down and went to sleep. 

Well, that's it! How is it? Good? I hope so because I spent all day working on this.

Now, I know for a fact this chapter was NOTHING like the books because none of them have foreign exchange students, none of them have had to do a love potion in class, the main character's mom hasn't been pregnant and the main character did make Seeker for his team. So I hope this was good.

Questions? Comments? All are welcome!

R&R PLEASE!


	9. Chapter Eight: The Halloween Dance

Thank you all for your wonderful coments

Well, here it is! I hope you like this one!

Enjoy!

P.S. If any group I made up is actually a group, it is complete coincidence. Except for BS. I was listening to the radio when I wrote that part and the idea popped in my head. 

Chapter Eight

The Halloween Dance

I was walking alone in the halls around six pm Friday night, the night of the dance, near a deserted classroom; I had had another detention, from Mr. Killer of course. I was thinking about heading back up to my room when I decided to have a look around. 

I heard slow footsteps coming from behind. I froze in my spot, waiting to recognize who it was. It wasn't anyone I knew, I thought. Slowly, I turned around and came face to face with Blonde Boy. 

"Hi John," I began, looking him right in the eye. "What are you doing here at this time?"

"Why do you care Potter?" He asked, glaring at me.

"You know how confusing that it? There are two of us. How do you know which one is which if you call us both Potter?" 

"Shut up," He began to walk away.

I turned around to face his retreating back. "What happened to you John? Weren't we friends at one time?"

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "I remember when there was a boy named Kyle who used to play with us. When he left us to play with other kids and forgot about us, you told me 'Life happens and people change'. Well Alex, life happened, and I changed." He disappeared down the dark corridor. And I was left alone. 

I didn't feel like looking around anymore.

Slowly, I made my way up the stairs to the girl's dorm. I opened the door, which revealed two girls dressed like Anime characters from the old show Sailor Moon. One of them was Sailor Mars, the other Mercury, but the costumes were all glittery.

I stopped, my mouth hanging open. "You have GOT to be kidding me!" 

"Oh come on Alex, it'll be fun." Morgana said. She was Mercury. "Katie says it'll look cool."

"No way…" I began to back toward the wall. "You're not making me do this."

"You _are_ doing this or I'll…I'll…" Morgana stopped to think what she would do.

"Uh…" I watched them corner me. "Oh alright, I'll do it. But I have to make a few changes." I tapped the picture with my wand, making it silver instead of blue and gold instead of red. The boots turned silver as well. Then I tapped it again and my clothes immediately changed to what was on the paper. 

"That looks a lot better. I never really liked S.M's look anyway." Katie said, getting her wand. "Now you're hair."

It was given the customary Moon look by the hair charm we learned in class, except it was still red. We did look a lot better than the actual Sailor Moon characters. 

They actually had to drag me down the stairs when we left because I was not letting anyone see me. Eventually, I had convinced them to have us wear our cloaks. Katie said she would because she wanted to surprise Andy, and Morgana wanted to because she was cold. We emerged finally into a large crowd of people who were all dressed as different stuff. I caught a glimpse of five fifth year boys dressed as Gundam Wing Characters. Gundam Wing was also an old Anime from the 90's. I was a fan myself, just not of Sailor Moon.

I began searching for the boys. Fred was dressed in his Quidditch robes, carting around the bat thing he used. He smiled at me when we walked in and pointed to a pair of redheads who looked like they were identical twins. Andy and Tom of course. They had probably gotten a hold of one of Uncle Fred and George's pictures from their first year. Couldn't blame them, it would scare the heck out of Aunt Hermione.

"Oh my gosh! No! It can't be! It's Gred and Forge!" I laughed, walking up to them. "How's it going?"

"You shouldn't be talking Moon girl," Andy said. I knew it was Andy because he didn't have an accent. "At least I'm not a dizty Anime charactor from the 1990's." I starred blankly at him for a moment, but realized that he could tell from my hair.

"Oh sure, insult the girls. Just letting you know, it wasn't my idea." I answered, turning around to face Fred. "So Fred, are you going to insult me?"

"Not really," Fred glanced at his watch. "Should we get going?" 

The Dining Hall was decorated with large pumpkins, black and orange streamers, and lots of other stuff. There was a huge buffet table off to the side and smaller tables that could fit up to six people. Morgana rushed over to the table closest to the dance floor and plopped herself down. I slowly walked over to the table; my boots were preventing quick movement. Whoever designed this outfit didn't think about how she was supposed to move. 

"So…what's your favorite subject?" I asked Tom, trying to spark a conversation. 

"Um…I guess it would be transfiguration," He began looking at the ceiling, which I couldn't understand why. It was just a normal ceiling. Finally his face looked really confused and he looked at us. "Is there something wrong with your ceiling? Where are the stars?"

"Stars? What stars? The ceiling's always been this way." Morgana was playing with her computer thing that came with the costume. "This thing really works! I've got a map here that says where people are!"

"Our ceiling at Hogwarts shows the outside sky. I just never noticed yours didn't." He paused, looking at Morgana. "Why don't you take off your cloaks? We're here at the dance now."

"Oh no, we're keeping it on until we get on stage. We're performing a dance number later on tonight," Katie said, giggling at the horror filled look that had crossed my face. They didn't say anything about dancing on stage.

"Really? To what?" Andy asked, but he didn't get an answer because a teacher had walked to the front of the stage. 

"Good evening students," He began. The noise settled down and he continued. "Well, I'd like to welcome you all to the first Dance of the year. And also to introduce our first contestants for the lip sink/dance contest. Would you please give a welcome to G.P.5" 

The spotlight turned on the five boys I had seen before. They began dancing to a song by Space Dream, a popular muggle band. A ton of girls were cheering loudly, which was beginning to hurt my ears. Dang, it was annoyingly dumb. 

The teacher walked back on stage and waited patiently for the boys to clear. Finally, he cleared his throat. There were about five more performances; one of them was really stupid. Eventually, it came down to the last contestants, us. "Alright, and last but not least, a new group of first years. Put your hands together for Millennium Scouts!"

Terrified, I walked onto stage along with Morgana and Katie. I knew which song we were doing; we had been practicing in our room. I just never knew we would be performing it. I took my place in front of Katie and Morgana, turned around. The lights were completely dark, so we dropped our cloaks and flew them off stage. The lights came on, and I could feel the familiar heat of the lights. My fear diminished quickly as the music started. It was a Brittany Spears song, "Oops I did it Again." She went out of style a long time ago, but Katie liked her music.

We were awesome, in my opinion. Everything was perfect, all our movements accurate. The applause we got was phenomenal, I was so sure we had gotten first place. But sadly, as the awards were passed out, this one girl got first. There were loud cries of distaste for the winner, mostly from Fred but also from Andy and Tom, our biggest fans. We did get second though, and happily walked back to our seats. 

"You should have gotten first," Andy said, sitting down. "You guys were great."

Some slow music began as the DJ began playing. Fred leaned close to me. "Can I have this dance?" He asked. 

I was kind of stunned really, but of course I accepted. I mean this was why I had gone with him. He led me to the center of the floor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and we swayed slowly. 

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, looking away.

"For what?"

"Being a jerk, you know, at the beginning of school." 

"Oh that, I forgave you a long time ago. Especially after the potions class last week."

"Don't remind me. You could have warned me."

"And miss the look on your face afterward? Not on your life." I paused. "I've got pictures."

"You're joking."

"Nope."

Click…Click... I turned my head toward the sound of the camera. Yet again, Morgana was holding a camera to her face, clicking away. She grabbed a few of Katie and Andy too, but mostly she stuck to us.

"Remind me to hex her later." Fred whispered.

"Fred, we don't know curses yet." I whispered back.

"That's why I said remind me later."

We danced a bit more, talked with friends, normal stuff. When we walked back to the common room, I turned to walk up the stairs. But Fred caught my arm. He just looked at me for a minute before leaning in and kissing my cheek. I stood there stunned, not believing what just happened. He just kissed my cheek, on his own free will. I felt so weird; I couldn't really explain the feeling. After a few minutes I mumbled a goodnight and rushed up the stairs. I didn't even say goodnight to Morgana or Katie, I just changed my clothes and hopped into bed. That feeling was still there in the pit of my stomach, a warm fuzzy feeling. Katie would have said I was in love, but I still felt a little young. 

Oh well, Life happens, People change. 

Well, that's all for now. How was it? Please tell me!

I'll see you next chapter!

Questions? Comments? All are welcome!

R&R PLEASE!


	10. Chapter Nine: The Quidditch Match

Thank you all for your wonderful coments

Well, thank you for your reviews. I am really happy that you all are enjoying my story. I'm having a ton of fun writing this. 

I've just discovered that there might be a plot problem, but I'm only going to be able to fix it when I'm done with the whole story.

Have fun with #9!

Chapter Nine

The Quidditch Match

Class was slightly different with the new teachers. Professor Peterson stuck to the book most of the time, except when it came to fieldtrips. He was planning a trip to Azcaban for a select few seventh years, a camping trip through the forests surrounding the area to study some creatures for the third years, and we, well we weren't doing anything. We didn't learn hexes till next year, nor counter-curses, so we couldn't do anything. Typical.

Professor Weasley, yes my aunt, was really strict. Tom said something about her acting a lot like their Headmistress or Principal, Professor McGonagle. But she was really nice to me; I think I was a favorite of hers. Of course transfiguration was really easy for me. She insisted I call her Aunt Hermione, even though I thought it was disrespectful to a teacher.

"Is there something you would like to share with the class?" Aunt Hermione looked at us over the top of her book during Transfiguration the day of the Quidditch match against Erie. "Mr. Potter? Ms. Kreves?"

Andy and Katie looked at each other. They had been talking about something I couldn't tell. "No ma'am." They answered quickly. 

"Then Ms. Kreves, I suggest you go back to your seat. This classroom is not a place for conversation, it's for learning." Katie scurried back to her seat next to Morgana. Morgana looked like she was in definite trouble, her glass button was turning hot pink. It was _supposed_ to turn into a silver button, but like I said before, Morgana never had much luck for transfiguration.

I had six perfect, matching buttons on my desk. I was getting a jealous look from Luke Young from Michigan.

"Time's up!" Aunt Hermione called over the working students. Some children, who had yet to finish, moaned. She walked around the class making comments about each persons bug. Finally she went to the front of the class. "I'm disappointed. Only half of you completed the assignment." The bell rang. "Be sure to practice, we'll be doing this again next week."

I ran up to Fred and Andy. "You guys excited about the match?" 

"Yeah, sure." Andy yawned, pulling his bag back over his shoulder. We climbed into our common room. "Anything you say."

"Score for me, k?" I kissed Andy's cheek and ran upstairs to get changed. I knew he hated it when I did that, but I was a sister, _older_ at that. I was born two minutes before he was, which I constantly reminded him about.

_Alex, don't…_He sort of thought mumbled.

Morgana had asked her older sister Miranda to buy some blue Quidditch robes for us to wear. I slipped it on over my muggle clothes, since uniforms weren't needed after classes. The name _PotterGirl _shined in green on the back, Morgana had _Wright_, and Katie had _Kreves_. We were just about to leave when someone shouted at us.

"Morgana!" Fred ran up to us as we were walking down the steps. "Stacey's come down with Muggle flu and can't play. Get your broom and come down to the field now!"

Morgana turned around and ran back up the stairs. I think she beat the world's record for fastest sprint because she was back down in seconds carrying her Nimbus 2500 over her shoulder. She tossed me her camera before turning to Fred who was still waiting for her. Fred nodded and the two of them ran out of the common room.

"I think she wants me to take pictures," I said, like it was a non-stupid statement. 

"I think that would be the logical explanation." When we got to the field, we climbed to the center near the Superior's locker room was. "Where's Tom?" I asked, looking around.

"Over there!" Katie said, pointing to the redhead. She stood up. "Tom! Hey TOM! OVER HERE!"

He looked around for us. Finally, he met our eyes and ran over to us. "Where's Morgana?" 

"Oh, you'll see…" I said, looking toward the middle of the field. 

"I still can't believe first years get to play on the team! At our school we can't!"

"Well, that makes us special then," Katie leaned back.

"Alright all you wonderful people out there, this game is Erie vs. Superior and I'm your wonderful announcer Dana Richards." Dana's voice, a third year Superior, was heard over the talking. "Superior leads in the games won…" A loud cheer erupted from the Superior side. "But Erie can tie if they win this game."

The teams walked out onto the field, and I began taking pictures. Ms. Rachel stood in between the two teams with her broomstick in hand. She said something I couldn't hear, but the whistle blew and the two teams rose into the air. Morgana was near Andy and looked extra happy, which was almost impossible for her since she was always happy.

"And up they go, first year Morgana Wright is subbing for Chaser Stacey Harp," Stacey was Joe Harp's older sister. Joe was fifth year, Chaser and captain, while Stacey was seventh year and also Chaser. That's all I knew. "And Harp has the Quaffle, passes it to Potter who makes a nice dive before passing it down to Wright." A few seconds later… "Wright scores! Superior leads, 10-0." I made sure I didn't miss that and took some pictures. Morgana looked so proud up there.

"And Wright takes the Quaffle, passes it to Potter, who does a back pass to Harp…Intercepted by Lark! Going for the score…"

"Ouch…Lark takes a nasty hit of the bludger, compliments of Fred Taylor. Looks like he's turning out to be quite a player...Grun takes the Quaffle and scores! 10-10!" The game went on for a long time, eventually it was 90-70.

"Morgana's good, isn't she?" Tom asked. 

"Yeah, it's amazing she didn't get on the team. She's better than Stacey ever was." Katie smiled.

"Nice save from Young…Is that the Snitch?" Dana said.

There was a gasp from the crowd as Sarah Truman, the Superior's seeker went into a dive after it, but was stopped by Danielle Malfoy, also Seeker, when she grabbed the back of her broom. The snitch disappeared into the air.

"FOUL! Potter takes it, and scores. Points are 100-70 and game continues."

"Harp takes the Quaffle, passes it to Wright, intercepted by Grun. Erie in possession, Grun passes to Lark…" She paused as she noticed Sarah speed toward a glinting object. She slowed, her hand raised above her head. 

"AND SUPERIOR WINS! 250-70!" Dana proudly cried over the loudspeaker. Sarah landed and was congratulated by her teammates. It seemed the Seeker always got the most attention at the end of the game, and Morgana was standing off by herself, kicking dirt around.

I ran down to the field to talk to the others. It took a minute, but I made it.

"Good job Morgana, awesome scores." I smiled, patting her back. Her frown faded and she smiled back up at me. 

"It was fantastic wasn't it?" She asked, holding her broomstick over her shoulder. "I just wish the team would care."

Andy turned at the sound of that statement. "I care, you were awesome. It's a wonder why you weren't on the actual team."

"It's because Stacey only has one more year at Midwest before Collage. Besides, her brother is captain. Go figure." The field had finally cleared. Fred put out his broom. "You guys want to have a race?"

I hopped onto Fred's Firebolt with him because I didn't own one. He and Andy were the only two on any of the teams to own Firebolts. It was too small for me to hang on myself so I wrapped my hands around his waist to hang on and I felt him tense up. "Hmmm…" 

"What's 'hmmm'?" He asked, turning his head. Katie hopped on Andy's and we lined up. Tom went to the other end of the field. 

"Oh nothing…" I answered leaning forward. "Just thinking about something."

Morgana adjusted her grip.

"Ready!" Tom yelled, raising his hand. "Set…go!" He dropped her hand and we raced forward. The feeling of racing forward at top speeds was great, my hair was blowing out behind me. Fred leaned forward and picked up speed. He knew how to race. We were just about to pass Morgana and win, when I looked below us. What I saw almost made me loose my balance. A big, black dog was in the middle of the field.

I know this is short, but I was really stumped as to what to write. Tell me what you think! I need help! Any suggestions as to what should happen? PLEASE HELP! (Oh and if you include a last name of some kind, I might use it for my story!)

Questions? Comments? All are welcome!

R&R PLEASE!


	11. Chapter Ten: The Unexpected Visitor

Thank you all for your wonderful coments

I hope you guys like this chapter. It has taken me FOREVER to write it. Reason: School Sucks. 'Nuff said.

P.S. My 14th b-day was Monday May, 21! *Hint..Hint...*

Chapter Ten The Unexpected Visitor

"Fred stop!" I shouted over the noise of the wind. Suddenly, we jerked up and I was thankful I was holding onto him.

He turned in his seat, a look of annoyance on his face. "What is it Alex? We were just about to win!"

"I saw something on the ground. Land, ok?" I said, searching for the figure, it was still there. 

"..." He descended quickly, letting me jump at about five feet from the ground. 

_Where is it! I was sure I saw it! _I ran over to where the dog had been, nothing. 

_Turn down the volume Alex, _Andy thought. _What did you see?_

_It was a dog, big and black. Weird, it was looking at me._

_I saw it too maybe it didn't go far. _

_It's too late now, it's getting dark and we're going to miss dinner if we don't hurry. _I waited for the others to come over before heading back up to the school. It was weird, what was a dog doing there? Dogs weren't allowed on the grounds for any reasons. 

"Alex, you had better have a good reason for us to go up now," Fred grumbled. 

"Yeah, you want to eat, or not?" Morgana said, brushing back her hair from her face. "I don' know 'bout you, but I'm starving."

"I'm hungry too." Tom said. He slung his bag over his shoulder. You would hardly see him without it and every chance he got he was doing his homework. Not surprising, since he, along with Todd Wood and myself. "You mind if we stop at the library on our way? I've got some books I need to drop off."

Fred shook his head in disbelief and turned to me. "What are you doing for the holidays? My grandparents want me to come home to Florida. Something about spending time together as a family."

"I don't know actually, I think my mom might be taking us to visit our family, she mentioned it in her last letter." I paused thinking it was a little early for me to think about vacation, it was only November, not even Thanksgiving yet. "I didn't know you were from Florida."

"You never asked. You're from Michigan, right?" 

"Yeah, but we were born in England. That kinda scratches out the idea of someday becoming president, doesn't it?"

"Yup…" 

After a dinner of pepperoni pizza, the five of us were walking back to our tower. We were about to pass an empty classroom when we heard Aunt Hermione talking to someone. A tall someone with longish black hair, streaks of dark gray noticeable in it. I paused in my walking, listening to the conversation outside the door.

"What is it Padfoot?" She asked the man. Obviously it was a nickname or a codename of some sort.

"Message from Dum-uh McGonagle…I haven't gotten used to her being Headmistress." He scratched his head. I leaned in closer. 

"It was a shame he had to retire. So what's the message?" She asked. 

"The D.E.R are returning. You-know-who's finally dead and they're seeking revenge." 

"You're joking!" A slight tinge of fear was heard in her voice, along with a bit of laughter. "They can't do much can they? The Aurors would get them before they do."

"I don't know, they seem pretty powerful. Which reminds me, I'm supposed to stay here to keep an eye on the Potter twins. Sources tell us they're after them, I don't know what for, but if I know the D.E.R, it's probably for…"

The man named Padfoot looked out the door. I think he spotted us because he got this half smile, sort of a smirk on his face. Fear, I don't know why, took over me and I bolted down the hall and up the stairs to the tower. The Scouts, embarrassingly enough people had begun calling us that ever since Halloween, were all sitting around one of the tables, studying for a History test the next day. The group of course consisted only of Fred, Morgana, Tom, Katie, Andy and I but we were always happy to let a new kid in. Katie, who had a weird obsession with old Anime, gave us each a "transformation pen" that Morgana's older sister had transfigured for us. It didn't work of course, but it still made Katie happy to see us carting them around in our bags. 

"So what's up?" Morgana was looking over her notes from the previous day. 

"What's the D.E.R?" Andy asked. 

Morgana, Tom and Fred all looked at each other before looking back at us. Ah, of course it was something that only the kids from wizarding families knew. Kids with muggle parents didn't know, unless they did research on it. 

"Uh…they're the Death Eaters Reborn. A group of dark wizards and witches who still follow Voldemort." Fred answered. "I heard he's finally dead and gone but they're out there."

"Why do you ask?" Morgana wanted to know.

"No reason…" I answered turning to my book.

The next day, I was sitting at my usual spot at the table when Tom came running through the door. 

"What is it?" I asked as he tried to calm his breathing. I could tell he was in a hurry; he didn't even brush out his hair, which looked like a mat of red. 

"Professor Dooles…has just…been sacked…" He panted, taking a seat.

"He's been what?" 

"Er…fired."

"Well you could have said so in the first place," I served myself some eggs. "For what?"

"Illegal gambling with students. Some fifth year made a bet with him and when he didn't pay it off, she went to the principal. She wasn't too happy."

"So who's filling in the position?" 

"Some teacher, Care of Magical Creatures I think. I don't know…" The other four arrived shortly after.

"Attention students!" Professor Greendrovel, which rhymes with Green Shovel, stood up to the chatting crowd. "Do to reasons I will not speak of, we will be having a new vice principal, Mrs. Hunter."

Not caring too much, I turned back to my food.

Professor Greendrovel continued to stand until the room got quiet. "Also, Mr. Black will be filling in the position of Magical Sports or Boy's PE as it's called for first years for the rest of the year do to the fact that Mr. Frank has broken his arms and legs one too many times to want to stay." The man who Aunt Hermione called Padfoot was sitting next to her. Tom, along with his two older brothers, looked completely shocked but pleased. 

"Who is that guy?" Andy asked.

"You don't know Sirius? He's you're father's Godfather! Everyone knows him. Sent to Azcaban for the murder of your grandparents and eleven other muggles." Devin answered, hearing his question. "Turned out to be Pettigrew though." He helped himself to bacon.

"Haven't seen him in a year," Tom said smiling. "He's really cool, you'd like him. Too bad you girls won't have him as teacher." 

Morgana gave him a nasty look. "Didn't you hear? P.E. is becoming Co-Ed Magical Sports next term. So there!" She stuck her toung out at Tom, who stuck his out at her. I rolled my eyes at their behavior.

Mr. Black scanned the students, smiling. Suddenly his eyes met with mine and he smiled and winked. I giggled and turned back to my friends. "I'd sure like to meet him. Bet he's cool."

"Yeah, well he's not much for obeying rules." Tom said. "One year for Christmas Mum had everyone over, including him and Remus, he's another friend of the family," He answered the confused look on my face. "Well he and Uncle Fred and George planned huge pranks on the entire family. Grandma Weasley caught on and had a word with them. I swear, I never saw Uncle Fred and George shake with fear before."

"Oh…" Andy answered, looked at the teacher's table, probably thinking about what Sirius/Padfoot/Mr. Black said before. I knew I was.

Well, how was it? It's now fitting with the plot I've got planned out for this story! Everyone cheer with me!

*"YAY!!" Cry the fans*

Thxs, I needed that since my two best friends(who are girls) hate me now.

Questions? Comments? All are welcome!

R&R PLEASE!


	12. Chapter Eleven: Tragic Christmas

Thank you all for your wonderful coments

Thank you for your reviews!

Sorry this took so long, I've been studying for all my tests and my final in math (geometry sucks).

I just haven't had time to get on the computer

P.S. J.K Rowling's famous. I'm not. Figure it out.

Chapter Eleven

Tragic Christmas

By the time Christmas Vacation had rolled around, Fred and my relationship had diminished to close friendship, more of a brother-sister kind of deal. Which was good, because I had begun to worry more about my homework instead of a boyfriend.

But the major event wasn't the fact that Mom wrote telling us we had to stay at the school for Christmas instead of celebrating it with my parents, or the fact that Fred and Katie were going home. It wasn't even the charmed mistletoe that some fifth years put in the great hall that made all passersby's kiss, even though it was extremely humorous to see Danielle kissing a stray owl that had swooped under it. I pitied the poor owl, it wasn't its fault.

No, it was the news that was received two days before Christmas, for Morgana.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I climbed the staircase to my room carrying a large box of Holiday gifts for everyone staying behind, Fred's and Katie's I had already sent. I was hoping to find an empty room so I could rap the presents, but what I found surprised me. I dropped my box, letting the rapping paper I had borrowed unroll. 

Morgana was lying on her bed weeping, her white-yellow blanket rapped tightly around her shoulders. 

"Morgana! What's wrong?" I asked, rushing to my friend's side. 

No response except for the continuous sobs from her pillow.

I stood up and headed for the door, going to look for her sister. As I opened it; in walked Miranda, Morgana's older sister. 

"Miranda, do you know what's wrong?" I asked her, noticing the tear stains on her face. She shook her head, not telling me either. Miranda went and began rocking her younger sister, tears streaming down her own face. 

I couldn't do anything. So confused, I got up and walked back down stairs to the common room where Tom and Andy were sitting near the fire. Their looks were very grave.

"Hey Alex," Tom mumbled as I sat next to him on the large couch. 

"Have you heard yet?" Andy asked, looking at the fire. 

"What? It's something to do with Morgana and Miranda, but neither would say." 

The boys were silent for a few minutes. Then Tom spoke up. "Their parents were killed by the DER," He said. "They're orphans now."

I was silent for the next few minutes, stunned mostly. 

"They've got an older brother, but he's working for the British Ministry of Magic as an Auror, Morgana told me before." Andy said. "I think they'll be staying here for the rest of the school year at least."

Ah man…What was happening? People were beginning to die because of the DER and now they had killed Morgana's parents. What a great Christmas present. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

I woke up around eight Christmas morning. "Merry Christmas Morgana," I said hopefully, looking across the room. You could say that Morgana was pretty much out of it. Morgana was still lying there like a statue. She wouldn't even get up to open her presents. I couldn't blame her, her parents just died. I was cheerful that morning. True I felt sorry, but I didn't know them so I couldn't feel any loss.

I began opening my presents. A moving photo of the six of us, Fred, Morgana and Andy in their Quidditch robes and Katie and I in our robes we had bought. Tom was wearing worn orange robes; it clashed badly with his hair. It was from Morgana of course, except Miranda had taken it. I added it to my collection on my table, which was almost completely covered by them.

Fred had sent a card with five sickles in it. He never gave out actual Presents. Katie had sent a book on more advanced hair charms and some sparkly hair bands. Tom had pooled his money with Andy and gotten me a mirror, which gave me hints on how to make myself look better. I was slightly annoyed at it. I wasn't the type who really worried about that kind of thing, but oh well. They were boys and they didn't understand that not all girls are the same.

The last present was from Mom and Dad, an emerald-green sweater, matching corduroy jumper and green strap-on shoes. Mom made the sweater herself, she always did. And they always gave me a sweater, sort of a tradition I guess. I didn't expect much since we weren't spending Christmas together.

After I had taken care of the rapping paper I stole a glance at Morgana. She was now unwrapping her presents, slowly. I dressed myself and charmed my hair into two looped braids, a style not from the new book. Those looked too hard. 

"Merry Christmas!" I greeted my brother and three cousins, who were all wearing sweaters I noticed, when I bounded into the common room. "How is everyone?"

"Mmp," Andy grunted and stared into blank space before falling over onto the couch asleep. 

"Up at five," Tom commented, leaning against the back of his chair. "Woke me up. I was ready to strangle him."

"I see you're all wearing sweaters." I said sitting down on the couch. 

"Yeah, the famous Weasley Sweaters. Grandmother gives it to us every year for Christmas. And mine's always Maroon…" He looked disgusted at his sweater. 

"That's because you look too much like dad," Devin answered. "He gets Maroon too. Maybe she'll figure it out soon." 

"If she hasn't figured it out in the thirty-six years dad's been around, she's never going to." Mathew said.

"So…are we going to head down to breakfast?" Tom asked, lifting Andrew up and pushing him toward the statue hole. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

There were about twenty people in Superior who stayed at the school. And I knew that some of them were not Christian, hence the lack of Christmas decorations. Stupid country. It was the same at my elementary school. I didn't know this school followed the same rules.

But Mathew had brought some wizard crackers for us to use. I split one with Morgana, and when the green smoke cleared, a fancy black coat and hat appeared. I offered to let Morgana have it but she told me she already had one and walked back upstairs, tears already falling down her cheek. And all I could do was watch her go.

It was then that I hated the DER, I hadn't before because I had no need. Now I did, and someday I would stop them.

Well, how was it? Short I know. But I hope you liked it. 

Questions? Comments? All are welcome!

R&R PLEASE!


	13. Chapter Twelve: A New Arrival

Thank you all for your wonderful coments

Thank you for your reviews!

I redid this, and it's no longer the end! It's not as stupid! Everybody cheer!

*YAY*

Now enjoy, because this is not the end!

Chapter Twelve A New Arrival

Students returned to school the third of January. Morgana didn't seem to get any better as time went on and stuck by herself. Tom was really worried about her, I could tell. He would stick around after class to make sure she was alright. Katie and I thought it was sweet.

Not long after classes started back up, Tom and the other exchange students had to return to their own schools. I wasn't the only one disapointed, I can tell you. 

Tom and his older brothers stood outside the schools, waiting for the portkey to return. 

"I'll see you this summer," Tom said, getting me in a tight hug. 

"Yeah, see ya." I answered, a little muffled. 

Katie came running up to us, pushing her way through the crowd of students. "GUYS! GUYS!" She shouted to us. Katie skided to a halt in front of us. "Tom...you and your brother...see Professor Hunter..."

"Breathe girl!" I said, looking confused. "What would she want with you Tom?"

"I dunno." He grabbed his trunk and began to drag it back to the school. 

"Echem..." Andy took out his wand and pointed it at the trunk, catching Tom's attention. 

"Oh, right." Tom took his own wand out and pointed it at his trunk. "Levitatium!" The trunk rose three feet into the air, allowing him to push it with ease.

When we got to the Main Office, Proffesor Hunter ushered my cousins into the office.

"So, you think they're in trouble for the dungboms at the Erie's table?" I asked Fred, who was looking through his back pack for something.

"I don't think they would. Tom didn't have anything to do with that one, he blew up the teacher's desk Friday though. That might be it." He muttered, pulling out his wand. "Now," he said to himself, looking into the office. "Yes! He's planted it! Now wait...wait..."

"What are you talking about Fred?" I asked him.

"Not now Alex! I'm buissy!" He almost shouted. 

The door opened and the three boys walked out, looking quite happy. Tom gave Fred a thumbs up and walked down the hall, his brothers headed back up to the dorms. I followed Tom. 

"What's going on?" I asked him, pulling his trunk after me. 

"Well, they said Mom and Dad talked to the principal to get us to stay on the rest of the year. The rest of the students are going home, along with the teachers." There was a loud explosion. Fred came terring down the hall at top speed. "That would be our cue to move." He took off, leaving me with his trunk.   
_Dang. _I thought to myself. I began walking down the hall quickly, pulling the loaded down trunk behind me. 

"Stop right there Miss Potter." 

_Uh-Oh._

"Sorry you got in trouble for it," Fred appologized later during Herbology while we were planting Jolly Bean Plants. "I ran out of fireworks, I had to use yours."

"Yeah, sorry I left you there with my stuff." Tom said.

"Guys, this is the second time you've done this." I got up to wash my hands. "I'm sick and tired of it! If I'm going to get a detention for a prank, I want to do the prank myself."

"What's up Alex?" Katie asked at the sink. I began laughing.

"You're covered...In dirt!" I laughed, water splashing on my sleeves. 

"Yeah, well..." She through some dirt onto my face. "There!" We both broke out into fits of laghter. 

_Girls are so weird. _Andy thought outloud. 

_Andy, I heard that._

_Dang._

_Haha._

_Shut up._

_You._

"Stop arguing with your brother Alex." Katie said.

"Yes Mother." I smiled and returned to my seat, dirtier then when I got up.  
  


~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

A few months later, on March 18th, we were studying for the STONE (Student Test of National Excellence) test in Charms, when my father knocked on the door. It had been two months since the exchange students had returned to their own schools. Even Sirius Black had left after my dad returned, and I was just getting to know him.

The Professor walked over and spoke quietly with him before nodding to Andy and I. 

"Your brother's was born three days ago." He said excitedly once the door had closed.

It took a minute for my brain to work. But Andy beat me to it. "What?"

"Your mother told you she was having a baby, didn't she?" Dad asked, rather confused.

"Yeah Dad," I said, rolling my eyes at my brother. "Andy's just an idiot."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Quiet!" Dad said turning to us. "Listen, be quiet when you get in there." He opened the door to his office. I walked in to find Mom holding a little bundle of blankets. 

"Aww...He's so cute!" I squeeled, and ran up to my mom and baby brother.

Mom turned his face toward me. He was all wrinkly.

"His name is James." Mom said softly to me. 

I looked at him for a minute before he opened his big brown eyes. A brother. Why did it have to be a boy? But he was cute, no doubt about it. Big brown eyes, a little tuft of black hair so thin he was almost bald. He had these tiny hands that rapped around my thumb when I touched his hand. 

Did I mention he was cute?

"Would you loke to hold him?" Mom asked. I nodded.

Mom told me to sit down next to her, then she handed him to me. Gently, very gently. He blinked at me. I could have died right there, he was so precious. Then James began to cry. I felt devistated.

"It's ok huney," Mom took him back. "He's just tired, that's all." She was talking in this weird voice that people use around babies. "We've seen a lot of people today."

The bell rang for the end of class. 

"Got to go Mom," I kissed James on the forehead. "Love you James."

I ran up to the common room. Katie and Morgana were there. They immediatly bombarded me with questioned. I explained everything to them.

"A new baby? Oh! Babies are so cute! I wish I had a baby brother!" Morgana said when we got up to our room. She picked up her baby blanket. "What color was his blanket?"

"Scarlet with gold trimming. I think my parents are hoping he'll be in Gryfindor someday. Though I doubt it because he'll be at Midwest with us."

"Yeah, they're weird." Katie said smiling. "They drink tea! YUCK!"

"Tell me about it! They make me drink it with them sometimes. It's gross." I shuddered at the thought. "I don't even like Iced Tea."

"Hm..." Morgana stood up. "Come on guys, pizza's for dinner. And I can promise you, there's no tea."

I followed her out the door.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter. It took me a day to figure everything out. I geuss I was just in a rush to finish this story and move on to part two. Oh well.

Questions? Comments? All are welcome!

R&R PLEASE!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The World Has Changed

Tests were in May

YAY! I'M HOME! I've been gone for the past week in Ontario on tour with my choir, so I have every right to be happy. I mean I didn't even have a pad of paper to write on! I'm an idiot!

Oh, and congrats on becoming a fanfiction writer Rosemary! She's going to be writing her own sequel to Midwest Academy, if you would like to read it. But if you're worried, I will be writting my own.

Enjoy Chapter Thirteen!

Chapter Thirteen

The World Has Changed

BRRrrriiinnng! BRRrrriiinnng! 

Students inside the library jumped at the sound, Tom's quill was even sent flying across the room. Many students dropped their books and left thinking it was a fire alarm, others gathered their bags and headed out the door. 

My group of friends, however, was unaffected.

Katie and Morgana screamed, grabbed their stuff and bolted out the door. Andy and Tom jumped in their seat. 

Ok I lied, so sue me.

"Why is the alarm going off?" Andy asked, getting up.

"Uh...I don't know," Fred answered sarcastically, grabbing his books. "Maybe there's a fire."

"Don't be such a moron Fred. If there was a fire, a teacher or older student would just put it out."

"Well I didn't hear you come up with a good idea."

"ALL STUDENTS REPORT TO THE DINING HALL!" A voice blared through the P.A. "THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!"

"What is that?" Tom asked, looking around him like an idiot.

"A P.A. system." Andy said, getting his books as well. "Dad convinced the school to install one. We had them at our elementary."

"Ah..." I could tell Tom still didn't understand. We headed out of the library where Morgana and Katie were waiting for us.

I was talking to Andy about our homework for DADA. Fred was just ahead of us laughing about some joke he had just told Tom when he stopped, and looked at the doorway to the school's basement. 

"Hey guys, check it out," Fred pointed to the doorway where a dark figure once stood. "Something's going on over there. Want to go check it out?" A sly grin crossed Fred's face. I nodded and followed him about two feet before stopping to listen to Morgana.

"Are you guys crazy?" Morgana asked when she saw us heading that way. "We'll get in major trouble."

"Who's going to catch us? All the teacher's are in the Dinning Hall."

"I'll do it," I smiled. Fred and Andy looked at me and started laughing. "What? A girl can't have a little fun?"

"Sure babe, anything you say." Fred laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh you!" I smacked his arm. "You two make me sick."

"I'm not going, it looks creepy" Andy said, standing off to the side. "How about you guys?"

"Nah, this is definitely not the time to go exploring the basement," Tom joined him.

"We'll catch you later." Katie and Morgana hurried down the hall toward the Dining Hall followed closely by the two boys.

Wimps. That's what they were. Oh well, without them, we could get out of there faster if we had to. "So I guess it's just you and me. Shall we get going?" We made our way down the hall.

It was cool, but deep down I wished I had something to make me invisible like a cloak or something. An invisibility cloak would be cool. Fred probably had one, he had things like that. 

I poked my head into the doorway to get a better look at what I was getting myself into. The stairs were creepy and much too dark for my liking. Torches hung on the walls, casting dark shadows on the wall. I stood back, allowing Fred to go first. 

"You're a whimp Alex," He muttered and began decending the stairs. 

"Am not!" I whispered, but quickly shut up because my voice was echoing. I hadn't noticed when we came to the bottom of the staircase, I was more worried about bugs that might crawl on my face.

"Ewe, gross," A spider scuttled across the wall nearest me. "Don't they ever clean down here?"

"Alex, if you're gunna complain why don't you..." Fred stopped suddenly in front of me, causing me to bump into him. 

"What?" I asked looking around his shoulders to what he was looking at. "Oh my god..."

A man stood in front of me, wand thrust in my face. Oh I wished I had my wand out. Instead of taking it out though, I clung to Fred's arm, to terrified to move.

"Fred..." I whispered in terror.

Before I knew it a spell was shouted, Fred screamed my name, and the world went black.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

It was dark when I came to. Of course that could be because there were no windows in the room and no torches lit. I checked my watch, but soon discovered I had left it in my room. The room had a different feeling to it. It was no longer creepy. "Lumos!" I whispered, pulling my wand out of my pocket. The light allowed me to see that the room felt different because it was different. We were no longer in the cold, damp basement of Midwest, but it a fairly large, empty classroom with desks pilled along the wall. 

But where was Fred? Wasn't he with me? I looked around the ground and discovered a green-cloaked figure lying next to me. He wasn't dead; I could hear his slow, steady breathing. Slowly I turned the figure over. 

"Fred!" I almost screamed. His face was covered in dried blood from the cut in the side of his face. It looked pretty bad from what I could see in the dim light. It was small, but jagged looking, somewhat like the one my dad's, but it was to the left of his left eye. 

"Fred, wake up!" I shook him by his shoulders. Only then did I notice a sharp pain in my own face. "Come on Fred!"

He opened his eyes with a snap, and then sat up so suddenly that I nearly fell over. 

"Holy..." He ran his fingers through his spiky blonde hair. "Where are we?"

"I dunno Fred, a classroom of some kind but I've never seen it before." I looked around again.

"Yeah...This place is different," He scanned the room then looked at me. "Alex your face!" He pointed to my left eye, the same place his cut was on his face. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine Fred," I said, then preformed a clean up charm to get rid of all the blood and clean up our face and robes. "Come on, let's get out of here."

So together we opened the door of the empty classroom, which led us into a fairly large hallway. It was a school, we'd already figured that one out, but what we saw still surprised us. The students, who were walking the halls, going to classes and stuff like that, is what surprised me. 

"Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore..." Fred looked at a group of students passing by us. No one taking any notice of us at all. I found this odd as we had different colored robes on then what other students were wearing. 

"When did you come up with that one Dorothy?" I replied, looking at one particular boy dressed in the school's uniform of black robes. He was oddly familiar, but his eyes were all wrong. They were blue, not brown like they were supposed to be. "Isn't that..?"

Fred walked up to the boy with red hair. "Tom! What are you doing here?"

Of course, he wasn't noticed. What was with this school? Couldn't they notice two out of place students? Obviously not.

Fred starred at him for a moment; he seemed to figure out that this boy didn't have brown eyes. "Is your name Tom?"

Again, no answer. Not a blink of an eye. Thinking that these people were rude, I went up to lend him a needed hand. "Hello, is your name Tom?" I asked the red-head.

The boy looked at me for a moment, as did his companion, a black haired boy with green eyes. Those green eyes looked familiar. The redhead didn't answer for a moment because he was looking at my uniform. "No," The boy finally said. "It's Ron."

My eyes darted around at the group of three, Ron and two others. The other boy with black hair and green eyes, the girl with brown hair and brown eyes. They were them...

Yup, Fred was right, we weren't in Kansas anymore.

Heck, we weren't even in our own time anymore. 

Congratulations, you have won a million galleons for putting up with another one of my revisions! I promise it's for the best and the story gets better!

C'YA LATER!

Questions? Comments? All are welcome!

R&R PLEASE!


	15. Chapter Fourteen: An Unseen Problem

Soon it was June

The main three are in first year, just letting you know.

Have fun in the sun!

Oops, wrong thingy!

Enjoy Chapter Fourteen!

Chapter Fourteen

An Unseen Problem

"Ok, you were right! I should have asked for directions to the Great Hall or a teacher or something like that." It was an hour later and we were still walking through the halls."Dang it, we were just here." I sat down on one of the stairs.

**_CLUNK_**

"I hate this place."

"Can you get out?" Fred asked, trying to get his foot out of the same trick stair.

"Yeah I think I can," I answered sarcastically. "Really Fred, act more intelligent."

"I thought I was..." Another voice spoke from the top of the stairs. I turned my head as far as I could. There stood yet another redhead, older at that, with his identical twin next to him.

The Weasley Twins...

My Uncles...

Oh Joy...

"Hello up there!" I called rather desperately. I was willing to get help from anybody. "Could you give me a hand down here? I'm kind of stuck."

I heard thumping on the stairs and a second later one of the twins was in front of me, lifting me out of the stair. "You must be a first year right?" He asked when I stood up. 

"You could say that," I answered and turned to help Fred out of the stair. With one great yank of his leg, I managed to free it.

"Finally," He said stretching his leg out. "Thanks Alex."

"What are you doing?" The boy asked, looking at me quizzically. 

"Helping F- Taylor out of the stair," I looked right back at him. "Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," His twin answered, backing away. "You can play with your imaginary friend. We'll see you later." And the two disappeared 

through a doorway.

Fred glared at the spot they disappeared through for a moment, anger flaring his eyes.

"Hey, chill ok?" I hopped down the stairs. "I didn't get the chance to ask for directions. The next person I see I will, ok?"

But Fred wouldn't respond; he just kept glaring. It was weird; he usually snapped out of it after a second or two or at least vented his anger through talking. Why was he so angry?

A thought slowly crept into my mind. What did they mean by imaginary friend? Fred was not my imaginary friend. He was a real person. Couldn't they see him..?

That was it! "Fred!" Nothing. "Fred! FRED!" Still nothing. "FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED!" I began my annoying babble. It usually worked but with Fred in this state, who knew what would happen. "FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED, FRED!"

I stopped and looked at him. There was a shudder then a glare aimed at me. "WHAT?"

I knew it would work. "I just though of something."

"And that would be?" There was a deffinent sound of annoyance in his voice.

"My uncles couldn't see you!" I said, as if it was the biggest discovery as the breathable atmosphere on one of Jupiter's Moons.

"Ding ding ding! Bob, tell her what she's won!" He looked at me. "Thank you for stating the obvious."

"Can it! Didn't you notice that nobody noticed you? Even when you talked to my other uncle." I paused for a moment to let my words take effect. "And then my aunt didn't even notice me when I was right in front of her, she seemed to look straight through me."

The realization finally dawned on him. "Yeah, and no one has even noticed us in the hall, they just passed us right by."

"Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Yeah, I think I am..."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

We headed down one of the larger hallways to find a deserted classroom to sleep in for the night. You try finding the common rooms with no one to direct you. Fred and I would have to start looking for the Great Hall again in the morning, food was VERY important.

We turned a corner of the particular hall we were in when I walked right into a black haired boy.

"Sorry about that," He mumbled at me before he stepped back. Realization crossing his face. "You're that girl from before!"

"Small school, ain't it?" I smiled, watching confusion on his face, most likely from my accent. "I know what you're thinking. 'This girl's not from around here.'"

"That was about it."

"Where we're from is quite simple, the states."

"Haha, funny." His friend, my uncle said from behind him. I watched him as he stepped forward. 

"No joke, but I was born in England. It's a long story." Fred glanced at me for a second but kept his glare at my family's past selves. "But to make a long story short my name is Alex, I'm from the future and I need your help."

That kind of silenced them for a moment. 

"The futer. _Right._ Then what am I? You're uncle?"

"Actually Ron, you are. The hair gives it away."

They looked at me like I had just anounced that I was from Mars and was taking over the world. 

This was going to be harder than I thought.

The next chapter might take a while to get out. #1-I'm having a major writer's block. #2-I'm going camping with my family for two weeks without an internet hookup!

*Insert blood-curtling scream here*

Well, hopefully I'll get the next chapter out soon!


	16. Chapter Fifteen: Explanations

Well people-eople! Here I am! I AM BACK! With another wonderful chapter for my wonderful story of Midwest Academy!

So, to all my wonderful fans out there, here's Chapter Fifteen!

Chapter Fifteen

                                                                        Explanations

I've concluded the only reason my father and uncle ever completed Hogwarts was because of Aunt Hermione. They seemed like typical boys, complete idiots when it came to problems like time travel. Aunt Hermione might have been a better help with this problem, since she actually had some sense in her, but she couldn't see us.

"Listen, you too may think I'm crazy and you may be right. But can you take me to the Gryffindor Common room. F- Uh, I need a place to sleep. Then I can explain it in more detail what's going on and where I'm from."

"Why should we?" Ron asked with suspicion clear in his voice. 

"I can tell you, when I have some sleep. Is tomorrow a Saturday?"

"Yeah, how about when we get back there, you can tell us?"

"Dude, as long as I can sleep somewhere that is not a cold hard floor, I'll tell ya' everything." I gave a small yawn to this statement, and so did Fred behind me. "Oh yeah, I had forgotten you for a sec Fred."

"Whom are you talking to?" Harry asked, looking behind me. "I don't see Fred behind you."

I sighed and shook my head. "That's another thing I need to explain, but later. Just get me a place to sleep!"

Ron looked at Harry. "Well, the only place I can think of," Harry began. "Is our dormitory, but you can't go in there."

I glared at them. "Fine! I'll sneak into the girl's dormitory! JUST TAKE ME BACK TO GRYFFINDOR TOWER!!!" I think that got them to listen to me, because almost instantly they were leading me down a hall obviously to the common room. Eventually we made it to a painting, with this fat lady in it. 

"Jellyfish!" Harry said, and the painting flipped up, revealing a portrait hole, similar to the one back at Midwest. 

"Fred, I want you to follow them to the boys dormitory, I don't want you in the girl's dormitory," I whispered to him. 

"What? You don't trust me?" He asked, his eyes twinkling innocently. 

"As of right now...No..."

"Oh. Too bad." He grinned even worse. I hated that. It ment he was thinking something not too good.

Ron pointed to a spiral staircase leading up a tower. "That way is the girl's dormitory. Keep climbing until you-"

            "-Find the door with the writing 1st year on it. I know." I looked at Fred and he nodded, giving me a wink. Sighing, I climbed the staircase and entered the door at the top marked first year. The dormitory was empty, which was good but I had to move quickly. I ran to the closet and grabbed blankets and two pillows. I spotted a bed with large books pilled next to it. It was Hermione's bed. I quickly stuffed everything under the bed and attempted to make some sort of a bed out of what I had. 

            I had just finished my "bed" when I heard the voices of girls enter the room. I pulled out my wand and whispered, _Clothmorphis, _changing my clothes to a pair of pajamas to wear to bed. 

            "Hermione's out studying again," One voice said. 

            "I know, she spends way too much time doing that," Another said.

            "Well, you can't blame her, being muggle born and all. But I still think she needs to loosen up and have fun, or else she'll be boring her whole life!"

            The door opened again. "Hello," The small voice muttered. I heard the bed creak above me. Hermione was in here now. If only she could know what they said. If only she could see me! If only those girls weren't so mean! Gryffindor was not as great as they said it was.

            Slowly, the talking died down, and as the girls began to drift off to sleep, so did I. 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

            "Ok, now will you explain what's going on?" Ron asked, shutting the door to an empty classroom. Harry and Fred were already in the room.

            All right. "My name is Alexia Potter," I began. Harry looked curiously at me. "I was born in the year 2005. I attend Midwest Academy of Magic, one of the schools in the USA. I come from the year 2016. Is that enough?"

            "No," Harry said, looking at me. "Yesterday you mentioned that Ron was your uncle."

            "Ah, yes, the slip of my tongue. Harry, I don't how else to put this. But you're my father."

            Harry was silent for a moment.

            Fred smiled broadly. "Are you going to start breathing weird and saying 'Harry! You are my father!'?"

            "No Fred! I won't." I whispered to him, hoping the other two didn't hear me. They didn't.

            "But, how does that make you my niece?" Ron asked. He was still very skeptical about this. 

            "Well, your little sister, Ginny, will eventually marry Harry and have two children. Andrew, my brother, and me," I smiled faintly. 

            "Hmm..." Ron looked at Harry for a moment and then back at me. "Well Harry, one things for sure."

            "What?" He asked, finally taking his attention off me. 

            "I'll have to kill you when you do," He grinned. "I believe you. There's this weird resemblance between you and him. Besides, this world is just crazy. You know, with You-Know-Who..."

            "But when I come from he's dead!" 

            "Really? Voldemort is dead?" Harry asked, looking hopeful.

            "Yes! And you killed him!" I gasped and shook my head. "I shouldn't have told you that. I'm telling you too much already. Hopefully we can come up with a memory charm."

            "Yeah," Harry answered. "How do we solve the problem of nobody seeing you?"

            "Well," I thought for a moment. It was a long moment because I hadn't given it much thought. How would we solve it? I knew we would need some help, especially from Hermione. But since she couldn't see me it would be very difficult. "We could do a potion. It'll take some serious searching, and someplace to make it, but I think it could be done. But there's just one thing."

            "And that is?" Both boys asked. 

            "We need Hermione."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

            Ron slipped into the seat next to Hermione at dinner. "Hey Hermione. We've got a problem."

            "What? Are you going to fail a test and need my help?" She asked before biting into a piece of chicken. 

            "No, it's a different problem. I can't explain it here, but trust me. It's important. Meet Harry and I in the common room at midnight tonight, when everyone goes to sleep. My brother's are going to be there too."

            "What's so important?" She asked, beginning to get curious. 

            "Trust me. You have to wait till tonight." 

Well folks! There it was, the long awaited chapter! I must say, it wasn't what I was hoping for, but I hope it will do. 

It's been a couple of months I believe since my last chapter, I know. I just haven't gotten the boost to write it, until now. 

I'm sorry it took so long to write it! I hope you guys are happy I wrote another chapter.

So, please stay tuned for the next chapter of The Original Midwest Academy!

P.S. Oh, and if you like this story, I highly recommend you read Midwest Academy (The revised version). It is a better story. Or it might not be. You decide!

Questions? Comments? All are welcome!

R&R PLEASE!


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Meeting

ALL RIGHT PEOPLES! It has been, like, three months since my last post. OH MY GOD!!!! Has it been that long? Anyway, here it is, the next chapter to my story.

I would just like to say; that this chapter and the chapters to follow will be VERY similar to what I'll be writing in my remake. That's because I actually wrote those chapters, partially anyway, before I wrote this one. 

ENJOY!!!

Chapter Sixteen The Meeting 

"Tell me again why we're here," Hermione said, walking down the staircase to the common room. 

"Yeah Ron, what's going on?" George asked, yawning slightly. He looked at me at smirked. "You're the kid with the imaginary friend."

"I do not have an imaginary friend!" I shouted at him.

"Alright quiet everyone! Please!" Harry said, standing in the center. I smiled. My father always had that gift. "Now everyone sit down!" Everyone took a seat. 

"Where's Uncle Percy" I asked, sitting next to Taylor, who was my friend Fred, and George.

"I'm coming!" He said running down the stairs He looked around at everyone. "Ok, who called me Uncle?"

I looked at him. "I assure you there is a very good explanation for it."

"Alright, I'd like to hear it." He said and took a seat. Hermione was sitting in a chair with her arms folded across her chest as she shook her head. 

"Yes Hermione, would you like to make a comment?" Ron said, smiling sarcastically at her. 

"I don't know who you people are talking to, but there's no one there!" She said, getting up. "So excuse me if I find this a little pathetic. I'm going to bed."

"No wait!" I said, even though she couldn't hear me. Thinking quickly, I went and grabbed her arm as she walked away. She stopped and struggled against my grip, a terrified look on her face. 

"Something's got me!" She said croakily, her face completely white with fright. "Something's got me!"

"That would be Alex, Hermione. The 'invisible' girl," Harry said, getting up as well. Hermione sat down quite suddenly and I almost lost my balance. But I went back to my seat and nodded to Harry. He nodded back and continued to tell everything I had explained before.

               I got up out of my chair and looked out at the group of people sitting around me. My uncles, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron, were sitting at the couch while Aunt Hermione and my dad sat in the chairs. 

               "Do you understand?" I asked, more towards my father, who told Hermione. 

               "Yes," She answered, looking curiously at Harry. "But I've only read up to third year and I don't know anything of what's happened to you."

               "Yeah, I mean, we're just first years. What are we supposed to do?" Ron asked.

               Percy had been quiet throughout the entire explanation. He seemed to be taking in everything that was said. Slowly, he took off his glasses and rubbed his forehead. "This is all very serious. In my opinion, this should be taken straight to Dumbledor."

               "I agree," Hermione said.

               "But Dumbledor can't see them!" George answered. 

His twin smirked. "I'm not even sure there is a 'them'. For all I know it is just this girl. Our _niece_."

               Taylor (Fred) snorted and looked at me. "I think your family's mental."

I nodded in agreement. "For Taylor, I think you're right."

"So, you're from the future?" Fred asked, looking at me. Then he smiled. "I don't know why I didn't see it before. You _do _look a lot like our sister. And Harry."

His twin laughed. "Well Harry, just remind me to kill you after all this is fixed."

Hermione rolled her eyes at the two older boys. "I believe that when this is over, there will be a memory charm placed on us. I mean, if there hadn't, we would've been able to stop this from happening in the future.

               Percy looked at everyone. "Alright, this is what I think."

               "Oh boy..." George said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

               Percy ignored him and continued. "Just last week, I was reading a book of invisibility curses and their cures. I believe I came across this in the book. I'll get the ingredients and begin making it."

               "Then we're going to need aging potions as well." I added.

               "Why an aging potion?" Ron asked, looking at me intently.

               "Because...There are things going on at the school, things you three," I pointed to the three first years, "are going to be a part of. Taylor and I can not a part of it in anyway."

               There was a silence that followed. Ron, Hermione and Dad exchanged looks of 'Oh my god, she knows!' I leaned back onto the couch. 

               George sat up and looked at me. "Alright, Fred and I will work on the aging potion. It's a little advanced for us, but we should be able to handle it."

"But I hate potions!" Fred whined, his face showing terror. "Why couldn't it have to do with Quidditch, or something like that?" 

Taylor looked at me and smirked. "He whines a lot don't he?"

"As soon as we're able to be seen, Taylor and I will begin working on getting us back to our appropriate time." I stood up. "I'm going to bed." I walked out of the room, leaving my family members to talk. Hermione walked quickly behind me, her hand brushing the back of my robes. She didn't say anything until we reached the room though.

"I can't see you," She whispered, climbing under the bed with me. "So I hope you're listening. Here's a quill and parchment so you can talk to me." She handed it over to me.

'I think I know who was behind this," I wrote.

"Who?"

'I...can't say until I know more. I wish I knew why they were doing this though. Night.'

"Night," She climbed out and onto her bed. I leaned back, thinking about the days that lay ahead. I was wondering how my parents were doing, if they were worried, or if they knew I was perfectly safe in the past. I closed me eyes and fell asleep.

Ok, that was a pretty pointless chapter...Very short, I know, but I HAD to get SOMETHING out. Do not expect the next chapter anytime soon. I've been extremely busy at school, since I'm performing in the school's musical, Once Upon a Mattress. I get to be a Lady in waiting who screams! Cool huh?

Questions? Comments? All are welcome!

R&R PLEASE!


End file.
